Friends
by kiwikid
Summary: With rumour flying that Dan is in serious trouble in college Jim and Brian begin an investigation into what is going on with their friend. But as damning evidence mounts they do not know what action to take.
1. Chapter 1

Friends

I do not own these characters and make no profit from these stories

With rumour flying that Dan is in serious trouble in college Jim and Brian begin an investigation into what is going on with there friend. But as damning evidence mounts they do not know what action to take.

Rated T for mentioning drugs

Chapter 1 – a chance meeting

Daniel Mangan studied his reflection in the mirror his eyes were bloodshot and face pale.

Opening the medicine cabinet he reached for the eye drops, there was no way he could go to class looking like he did or some awkward questions were going to start. Picking up the eye drops he noticed his hands were trembling as they held the dropper, he'd have to try his hardest to mask that as well. But he knew things were getting a little more difficult to conceal and as each day went by he dreaded the moment someone would confront him.

A couple of squeezes of the eye drops a quick wash of his face with a warm towel and he was as ready as he could be for class. Going out into the main room his heart skipped a beat when he saw a paper lying on the desk, the assignment that was supposed to be due in today, half written it taunted him. A quick glance at his watch revealed he had 20 minutes before class. This was supposed to be time to visit the library, instead he was about to write the quickest assignment ever. Sitting in his rickety chair he picked up the pen.

18 minutes later he was rushing along the familiar path to his class. The assignment had been safely delivered and he was not going to be late, disaster averted for yet another day. But he still felt like he could hear the ticking of a timer set on a countdown to an explosion.

After class had finally finished he took the results for his just finished papers in his hand and made his way to the library to meet Mart. To save time he took the short cut to the library through a damp, leaf strewn alley way between two tall buildings. As he passed a gap in the buildings he of habit looked up into the windows of an ugly blue building. He thought a few days back he'd seen a young childs face at the window. But now he was not so sure, this was a college campus and not a place for a child so young. Pulling his eyes back from the empty window he skidded to a halt in the alley way, there was a child standing just a few feet in front of him. The boy of about 7 had not noticed him seemingly intent on starting at a small river of water that ran down one of the buildings. "Hello", Dan said softly not wanting to scare the child.

The boy did not turn just remaining staring at the water. Reaching inside his pocket Dan came up with one of the carvings he always carried, "do you like dogs, here look at this one, he placed the carving on the ground beside the child then stepped back. The eyes switched from water to dog and the child bent to retireve the figure. He made no sound at he cradled it in his fingers, "Jarrod, Jarrod, a mans voice, pitched higher in fear called. Dan turned toward the voice and called back, "if it's a young man you are looking for then he's here". Seconds later out of a door shot a tall man of around 35 years old. Ignoring Dans presence he rushed to the boy, "just what do you think you were doing down here", he rushed out as he grabbed the boys hand. Jarrod made no reply just holding up the carved dog in front of his fathers face. "Where'd you get that", the man asked. "Umm I gave it to him", Dan told him carefully. He wondered if this unfamiliar man was angry at him for talking to the child.

A pair of dark blue eyes turned to regard him and seemed to sweep him from head to foot. Dan found himself holding his breath. "Then the mans face softened ,"thanks, if he's not distracted he could have easily run off somewhere", he stated. The man tried to pry the dog from his sons fingers but found him clasping on tightly. "Sorry he apologized to Dan, I will see he gives that back later. Dan looked at the boy who was smiling at the dog and made a quick decision, "he can keep it", he told the man.

The man smiled agin, "thank you ", he acknowledged. "Its okay, Dan responded. The man scope up Jarrod into his arms, "I must go now", thanks again for the dog", he stated.

Dan just nodded and watched as the pair went back inside the building. He had no idea who the man or child were but guessed he must have a role in the college or else he would not be staying in one of the buildings. Pulling his mind away from the strange encounter he hurried to the library where he found Mart Belden sitting alone at a table. "Hey Mart, Dan greeted. "Hey Dan, Mart smiled widely, I was just basking in the joy of another A, he flipped his paper at Dan. Dan forced a smile onto his own face, "that's great Mart, at this rate you'll pass with distinction. "Yeah well buddy I'm sure you will too", Mart stated. Dan however had already looked at his own mark a C. He knew with grades like that he was going to have to repeat a year or flunk out of college. But he didn't say that to Mart just sitting beside his friend and pretending to study a book. About 1 hour later the two finished up and made their way back to the room they shared.

As they walked past the tall blue building neither one was aware of the scrutiny from above. "Do you know those two", the man Dan had met earlier asked. The other man looked down, "yes, He stated, "the blonde one Is Martin Belden, you would probably remember teaching his brother Brian." Ah yes, excellent student Brian, I am not surprised he got that position in the campus medical centre",Mr Dale Yates acknowledged. "Well Mart is a bit of a goof in class but he always gets excellent grades on the work he hands in to me". Giles Reid remarked. "What about the darker one, who's he", Dale asked. "That is Daniel Mangan, he's from the same town as Brian and Mart Belden .He's got an interesting history, was in a street gang for awhile before moving to Sleepyside with his uncle who is his only living relative. He held a bit of promise when he first came here 7 months ago but I'm afraid his grades have been slipping rapidly", Giles stated. "Is he just having problems with the work or is it something else", Dale wanted to know. Giles studied him seriously, "well you know there are all sorts of 'distractions that can interfere with a students work. I have heard a few rumours about young Daniel but do not have enough to go on myself to get him into trouble."

Dale sighed and nodded, 'he been close enough to Dan to see the redness in his eyes and the moisture that came from trying to clear this up ."I would have thought Mangan knew better than to get involved with the wrong element though. But maybe it's to easy to fall back into that sort of life, Giles told his friend. "Yeah well I suppose we can all be stupid. But is he going to be stupid enough to let it continue and either be expelled or flunk out, Dale queried. "Well time will tell on that one Dale. Why are you so interested anyway, you've never taught him", Giles asked. "No but Jarrod met him earlier and didn't scream his head off like he usually does when encountering a stranger. He even took a little dog Dan gave him", "usually Jarrod only takes to certain people as you know", Dale explained.

Giles looked over at him, "well I how for his sake that kid can pull it together but legally he's an adult Dale and not one of our kids so he's not our responsibility. We can't worry about them all", his friend told him firmly. Dale sighed again, "no I guess not", he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- an accident

The next day was a Saturday and an early morning invitation to join Jim and Brian for lunch stood flashing on their answer phone. Dan sat down on a chair. When they'd first started college Brian and Jim had hung around with them a lot but as they were more senior students their work loads had got a lot heavier and their visits became more infrequent. Which was just as well Dan reflected because budding doctor Brian Belden was not exactly blind and would notice something. He looked up at his reflection and grimaced, he could not risk seeing either older Bob white. So it was time for excuse number 1543, he thought.

Grabbing up the phone he dialed his friends numbers. 'Jim Frayne speaking", came a very chirpy answer. "Hey Jim, it's Dan", he stated. "Hey Dan", Jim greeted. "Umm Jim Mart and I are a little busy today and can't meet you for lunch", he quickly got out. There was a pause as Jim took this in, then he asked, "is everything alright Dan". Dan gripped the phone hard and silently prayed this lie was not detectable. "We are fine Jim ,but you know we have this big test on Monday and need to study hard. After this the pressure will be off a little and we'll have some free time", Dan explained in what he hoped was a convincing tone.

"Yeah well Dan you can't be all work and no play ", Jim pointed out. "I know that Jim, it's just this weekend is a bad time", Dan counted. There was another pause, "Dan a lot of weekends have been a bad time lately", Brian remarked in what was clearly detectable as a peeved tone . Feeling his heart beat speed up Dan was determined to keep up the pretense,"yeah well it's the pressure of work",he lied.

"Are you sure that's all it is Dan", Jim asked firmly. Dan swallowed even though the college campus was large and had many students it was still possible that some gossip had leaked out. Dan found the phone had gone sweaty in his palm ,now was of course the perfect time to tell the truth. But once again he found the familiar lie on his lips, "everything is fine Jim, we are just busy honest. How about we meet up in a couple of weeks", he added holding his breath. There was a heavy sigh then Jims voice came back, "alright Dan, either Brian or I will call one of you later in the week", he hung up and Dan breathed a huge sigh of relief. Once again he was avoiding the inevitable but he recognized that the day of reckoning was drawing closer.

In fact it was probably closer than he thought because in a flat a few miles away Jim Frayne was turning to his room mate Brian and saying ,"something is definitely going on".

Brian tapped his fingers on the desk and swore, "dammit we should have watched over them a lot more closely", he stated. Jim shook his head, "no, Jim they both knew where to come if there were problems. But I think this avoidance is because Dan has gotten himself into something and Mart does not want to have to lie about it to us. ", Brian sighed. "Jim felt disappointment fill him, "I never thought Dan would get himself into trouble. He's already been down that road once and I would have thought he had more sense", he told Brian". I have to agree", Brian confirmed. "But he has been awfully quiet since the incident with Mr Maypenny. Maybe it affected it him more than we knew", Brian determined. Jim decided what Brian said made sense but he seemed to be avoiding the most important question, "what do we do", he asked. "All I have heard so far is rumours, that he is staggering about with red eyes and can barely concentrate on his work", Brian remarked. "That means his grades must be slipping and he'll fail the year", Jim sighed sadly. "Yes but it's not what is happening that worries me, it is the cause", Brian put his head in his hands. "You think he's taking something ,don't you", Jim remarked as he noted his friends pained expression. 'Yes, but as yet I have no clear proof. However we are going to have to handle this very carefully", Brian told him. "Jim had to agree, "okay whats the next step", he asked.

"Lets ignore what Dan told us and go and see Mart and find out what exactly is going on", Brian stated firmly.

Dan bundled himself up against the cold and walked through the quiet campus. Because it was Saturday most of the students were out with family or somewhere having fun. He could not join them if he did not want things revealed. Without thinking he took the shortcut through to the library, it was a lot warmer than their rooms. He was about half way through the alley when he saw young Jarrod running fast in the direction of the main road. Without stopping to think Dan ran after the child his feet pounding fast on the sidewalk . He quickly gained ground on the child but not before he'd stepped out onto the road. Dan just saw one horrifying glimpse of a large truck bearing down on Jarrod and raced into its path grabbed hold of him then dived out the way. The truck driver swerved as he saw two bodies go flying by and managed to come to a halt without injuring either person or causing any damage. Such was Dan's momentum that he found himself flung back hard onto on the opposite side of the road with Jarrod securely enfolded in his arms.

He could feel his knees and side stinging and knew he'd bear some scrapes from the encounter but it also could be a lot worse. "Thank you , thank you", a pair of hands were pulling Jarrod off him and clutching him fiercely in his own. Dan looked up at a man he assumed must be Jarrod father and saw tears of relief streaming down his face. Feeling rather battered Dan tentatively stood himself up and found himself swaying on his legs. "Did you hurt yourself", Suddenly Jarrods fathers hand was on his own. "I… ",oh gosh thought Dan the world was tilting…. "take it easy", Dan found himself enclosed in a firm pair of arms. Every thing went rapidly back to normal and he turned to his helper, "I think I'll be okay, I just got a few scrapes", he stated rather breathlessly, trying to pull himself out of the older mans grasp. But the older man was not letting go and suggested ," why don't I take you back to my rooms, just to make sure"

"No, no, I'll be fine", this time Dan managed to get himself out of the hands of the other man but seconds later found himself swaying. The other man simply grabbed him and put his arm about him. Then he gave his son to one of the newcomers on the scene and stated, "lets take them both back to my place".

He found himself being escorted up to a nice apartment over the top of one of the buildings.

"Sit down Daniel", he got pushed into a seat. Obviously this man must have found out who he was and that was not a very reassuring thought. Dan sat and watched while the helper put Jarrod down in a another room, then left. "I suppose I should introduce myself", Jarrods father announced as he bent over Dan, "I am Dale Yates, a teacher of the senior year here at the college. This is my son Jarrod", he pointed to the boy who was now playing calmly on the carpet in his room. 'Dan just nodded watching the older man rather warily. Sensing the tension in this young man Dale sat down on a nearby chair and forced himself to look relaxed. He smiled reassuringly as looked directly into Dan's face, "you are a real hero today Daniel, so the least I can do is fix you up". He bent down and rolled Dan's trouser leg up to reveal a nasty scraped area. "That is going to need cleaning ,maybe I should just take you down to the clinic to..."

Dan heard the word clinic and reacted with a loud, "no". Dale actually jumped back a little, this young man was definitely scared about being examined too closely. In Dales mind there seemed to be only one clear reason why that would be. He guessed if he pushed to hard Dan was going to do a runner on him, injured or not, "it's okay", he soothed. Dan realizing he was raising suspicion by reacting so forcefully began to back track, " would n't want to bother them with something so minor", he insisted. Dale pursed his lips as he lifted Dans shirt to reveal that his side was bleeding and the cut looked deep . Dan's welfare verses his obvious reluctance for help warred within him."Look Dan you did bang yourself up when you hit the ground and you should get checked." Just as he feared Dan's immediately stood up, "look I'm fine, he insisted, 'I'll just go back to my room and put something on the scrapes". Dale found himself at war, as a lecturer in this college it was his responsibilty to act on any suspicions but he also felt he owed Dan and told himself that until he knew for sure that the avoidence of medical help was because Dan didn't want a drug habit revealed he'd do a little bartering. "l know you don't want to go down to the medical centre and I'm willing to let you avoid that if you do a couple of things for me", he suggested.

Dan kept gazing at the worn carpet, his posture tense, he knew the teacher suspected something but that running off now would not help things, "like what", he slowly asked." Let me get some supplies and fix you up, and then stay here over night so I can keep a watch over you", Dale insisted. Dan swallowed he didn't want to be under the scrutiny of this teacher all night but the man was giving him a break as he could have already dragged him off to the clinic. He knew if he went there things would defintely be revealed and he could not face that, "alright", he reluctantly agreed . "Good", Dale promptly went into the bathroom and rustled around in his first aid cabinet. Coming back a few minutes later, he got to work on Dan's wounds. "So do you make a habit of jumping in front of trucks", he asked Dan mildly. Dan shook his head, "all I could think was that Jarrod was in danger", he told the teacher gasping slightly as his cuts were washed. "Yeah well I owe you a debt", Dale vowed firmly reaching up to squeeze the top of Dan's shoulder.

He gently cleaned the cuts and taped the more serious ones . Dan watched Jarrod playing as the teacher took care of him. He noticed Jarrod picking other wooden animals out of the pocket of his jacket which had been thrown over a seat. Noticing the direction of Dans gaze Dale looked over at his son , "do you always carry animals about in your pocket", he asked Dan. Dan closed his eyes as felt unexpected tears come into his eyes, dammit he was beginning to let his guard down with an almost stranger. "Did I hurt you", Dale seeing the tears was apologetic. "No, Dan hurriedly explained, "it's just that the animals are special", he whispered. "Oh do you want me to stop Jarrod playing with them, Dale asked. Dan shook his head, "its nice someone else is enjoying them I'm sure he would of approved ."He", Dale prompted.

Dan didn't really feeling like sharing some of his life with this man but somehow he found his mouth still moving, "Mr Maypenny made them, he told Dale," he was the man my uncle sent me to live with when I first moved to Sleepyside." Dale took surgical tape out of a packet before he asked his next question. He could tell that Dan was beginning to relax somewhat and did want to put him off talking or make him want to leave but he was also sensing a story here and wanted to know more. "You didn't stay with your uncle", he carefully asked. To his immense relief Dan didn't react in anger or fear at the question, "No I was a 15 year old ex gang member with a smart mouth and I guess my 23 year old uncle had no idea what to do with me", he confessed. "He consulted the Beldens and they suggested that some hard work might help get me back on the right tracks. So I was sent to live in this cabin in the woods with this older man". I thought I'd hate every minute of country life but I found myself learning more than I could ever have imagined, Dan reflected. Both my uncle and Mr Maypenny were very proud when I got accepted for this college.

Dan sighed then winced as pain shot through his injured side, "at least I suppose Mr Maypenny lived to see that success,". Dale looked up and studied Dans face. His dark eyes were shut tightly and he looked like he was in some pain. Guessing that it was emotional rather than physical Dale carefully replied, "so he's dead then". Dan nodded slightly, "it was sudden', he stated but didn't elaborate. Keeping his eyes firmly closed Dan felt the teacher squeeze his shoulder again, "I know what it's like to lose someone you love", Dale stated soberly. Recalling that he'd so far seen no sign of Jarrods mother Dan felt his own emotional pain lessen. "it is hard to grow up without one of your parents", he replied, "even worse when it's both". Dale heard more pain in the voice and felt for the young man, he was barely 18 , an adult by the worlds definition but still young enough to miss the valued input of a parent. He decided at some stage to gently recommend some counseling for Dan, at the moment though his focus was on cleaning and caring for physical injuries.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – challenging a friend

While Dan was being cared for Jim and Brian had been making their way to the apartment block where Dan and Mart were staying. After reaching their destination they banged on the door for several minutes with no answer. "Great", Jim mumbled, "now we'll have to come back". Brian didn't reply to this simply reaching up to the ledge above the door way and seconds later coming up with a key. "Mart told me once where he puts the spare", he told Jim as he unlocked the door. The two didn't even think twice about entering their friends rooms. "So what do we do just sit here and wait", Jim asked as they moved into the living space. Brian shrugged, "We'll see', was all he said. Jim sat on one of the old chairs while Brian prowled around. Watching him Jim raised an eyebrow when he opened the door to Mart's room, "isn't that kind of like an invasion of privacy", he asked. Brian threw him a look, 'no just checking to make sure he's actually not in bed fast asleep", he replied.

Mart's room was fairly neat and tidy and Brian shut the door tightly then moved onto Dan's room. After one look he turned to Jim, "come and look at this', he stated. Jim got up and went to the door, "oooh", he exclaimed as he looked into the devastation that was the inside of Dan's room. Clothing had been strewn about and was lying in every possible corner . Drawers and closet were also open and their contents spilt out. "If Mart's room hadn't been tidy I'd be inclined to think there had been a robbery", Jim remarked. 'Brian knew what he meant, from the way things were tossed about ,it looked obvious someone was searching for something. Shaking his head Jim didn't really know what to think but this changed when Brian darted forward to retrieve something from under a pair of Dans trousers. Feeling his eyes widen Jim watched as Brian examined the small medicine bottle. "Anything in there", he asked. "No, nothing but what ever was in here was definitely not prescribed as there is no label", Brian replied. He pushed the bottle into his pocket, "I will see if we can get an analysis from any trace elements in there", he told his friend. "Then if you find some prohibited substance what are you going to do", Jim asked .

The question hung in the air between them. Brian was about to reply when they both heard the bang of the main door opening and closing. Both of them rushed out into the living area and caused Mart Belden to jump. 'What are you two doing in here", Mart asked hurriedly still trying to overcome the shock of seeing them. "What we can't just pop by to say hello", Brian challenged. Mart dropped his eyes, "of course you can it's just that.., he stopped speaking as he saw Dan's door open. "Just what Mart", Brian decided not to muck about in a verbal dance and get to the point, "you don't want us to know something is going on with Dan", Brian gestured to the room. Mart sat down on the sofa ", nothing is going on with Dan, he stated in a firm voice. "Nothing", Brian challenged pulling out the bottle, 'this doesn't look like nothing", he could feel his frustration rising. "Look Mart all we want to do is help, so stop covering for him and tell me the truth", he challenged firmly. Mart swallowed when had his brother become so grown up and authoritive, "alright", he sighed "I think he had forgotten where he left his supply", he admitted. Jim cast Brian a rather sad look. 'So Dan is taking drugs", he asked.

Mart put his head in his hands, "I didn't want you to know because you'd probably be duty bound to do something. So I've be trying to get him to stop", Mart added. "Well brother it does not look like you are having much success", Brian stated firmly. Mart got up and looked into Dan's room reflecting softly, 'I suppose it was only a matter of time before someone found out."

"Yes it was Mart ", Brian confirmed, "now where his he I'd like to talk to him". Mart shrugged ,"he was here not long ago", he doesn't always tell me where he's going", he added. "So what do we do now wait till he comes back and confront him", Jim asked.

Mart closed his eyes, 'I guess you can try but it hasn't done me any good" ,he told them.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to try", Brian swore.

"What about ringing Bill Regan, Jim suggested. Brian studied him soberly, "you know how he's going to react Jim, come storming down here like an angry bull and be unable to hold a conversation, that will not achieve anything at all".

"I am going to talk to him just like I've seen the doctors in the hospital talk to other addicts. Then I'm going to walk away and hope my words sink in and he gets help. None of us can actually force him", Brian sadly reflected

While Jim agreed with what Brian had said he didn't want to have to be the one who rung Bill Regan if Dan got into some sort of trouble or worse ODed.

"So what now", he asked. "Now we sit for awhile and wait for Dan to return", Brian folded his arms across his chest and sat in a confident posture on the sofa. But inside he was churning, what if despite his best arguments he could n't get Dan to stop taking drugs. Was he then prepared to be the one to turn him in ensuring that he flunked out of college and possibly got in trouble with the law. Feeling his posture slouch somewhat Brian realized he was not actually that prepared to confront his friend.

"There I've finished" , Dale softly told Dan as he applied the last dressing. Dan had his eyes closed the entire time he was being treated the teacher noted. He also seemed to sense how close he was and did not open his eyes again until he'd moved away.

"I have some work to mark now", Dale told him, so I'll just go over here, you rest on the sofa".

Opening his eyes as the teacher moved away Dan made himself as comfortable as the lumpy sofa would allow. "Can I borrow some paper, I have a few things to write", he asked Dale. Sure", Dale passed over paper and pen then retreated to the kitchen table. Jarrod sat up beside him still busily engaged with the wooden animals.

Time passed quickly and before Dan knew it a warm bowl of soup was being handed to him. He took it carefully into both hands enjoying the warmth on his fingers. "I hope you actually like chicken soup, Dale asked. 'Yes, I do", Dan replied giving the teacher a smile. Dale had his eyes firmly focused on Dan's hands as he held the bowl but covered his staring by clearing a spot on the table beside Dan. "Were you finishing an assignment, he asked in a friendly manner as he tried to draw Dans attention away from the fact he was studying him. "Just some classwork", Dan explained softly. He was aware of the gaze and tried hard not to swirm, what was the teacher thinking as he stared at him like that. All Dale asked though was "how do you feel".Perhaps that was all the evaluation was Dan tried to convince himself concern over how much he'd hurt himself, "a little sore", he replied, careful not to say that the cuts were actually quite painful. "I have some painkillers if it's too uncomfortable", Dale told him blandly.

Dammit this man was observant Dan reflected and every moment he was here the steal jaws of a trap were inching closer. But if he ran out of here the teacher just might follow and force him into an examination, so he shook his head, 'I'll be okay", he assured the teacher. Dale recognised a lie but did not challenge Dan further simply telling him "I'll turn on the TV for you to watch and I'll be over here doing more marking".

Looking over to where a whole stack of papers rested on the kitchen table Dan attempted to distract the teacher by remarking. "that looks a bit like Mount Everest, in a a light almsot friendly tone. To his surprise Dale actually laughed, 'yes it sometimes feels a little like scaling a mountain", he agreed.

Leaving Dan to eat his soup Dale moved onto his next stack of papers and began to read.

He noted the name at the top of the paper, Martin Belden, that was the friend of Dan's. Stopping in his marking Dale looked through the stack of papers until he came up with Dan's.

Normally he would not be marking the freshman year but because he was having some time off to care for Jarrod, he'd taken on some extra marking work to help pay the bills. Beginning to read the work Dale frowned, some parts did not make sense. He lifted his head to see Dan was actually not watching television but lying with his eyes closed. Dale crept over and checked on the young man. To his immense relief Dan seemed to be sleeping and not unconscious. Moving into his bedroom Dale got a blanket and gently draped it over Dan. Despite what his friend had told him earlier the papers seemed to indicate that Dan was having serious difficulties learning . Picking up one of the papers Dan had been working on earlier he noted their was nonsensical stuff on there as well. This seemed to be evidence that Dan was taking some sort of mind altering drug that was affecting his ability to study.

From the brief glimpse of Dan's paper he knew he was probably going to get a D mark. His friend Mart on the other hand was obviously a bright young man and Dale felt a brief stab of anger that he was not doing more to help out his friend.

With a deep sigh he returned to Mart's paper and kept reading but found his eyes wandering to the stuff Dan had written on the scrap of paper. Noticing something Dale stopped, now that was extremely curious, he thought. Deciding to investigate further he flicked through the work on his table. He finished a few minutes later finding he was asking himself some questions. Creeping quietly over to Dans side the teacher conducted a serious study of the young man. He found some dark circles under Dans eyes carefully hidden by the clever application of make up. There were other things as well but when he'd finished he found himself feeling confused . Tiptoeing back to the table , Dan whispered to himself, "exactly what is going on with you young man".

"Brian it's nearly 7pm, it doesn't look like Dan is going to come back , Jim reflected as they ate a quick meal with Mart. 'I wonder if he was nearby and spied us going in here or someone else did ", Brian reflected. 'Yeah well unless we plan to stay all night we will have to try and talk with him another time", Jim stated. Not quite willing to give up yet Brian asked his brother, "are you sure you don't know where he could be". Mart shook his head, "he never said he was going anywhere", he replied sounding a bit defensive over being pressed. "Sorry Mart It's just that if you've been protecting him then you may not want to tell us where he is", Brian admitted. Mart grimaced, "I confess that might have been true once, but now you know there is no point in hiding him from you. He was supposed to be here today ", he concluded. Brian felt himself relax somewhat he hated quizzing his own brother, "alright Mart, I guess we will have to come back another time", he stated.

"Well tomorrow I am meeting dad for lunch and you Mart will be escorting Di to that new restaurant her father has just purchased", Jim reminded Brian. Yeah that's right", Mart confirmed. "Well I am going to undertake project Dan all by myself, he's got to turn up sometime tomorrow, Brian stated firmly. "I'll leave you the spare key", Mart told him.

"Thanks" Brian acknowledged, "make sure you have a good time with Di". Mart smiled, "Of course I will, he agreed. Brian and Jim left not long after that. Mart flopped down onto the sofa and wondered where Dan was and if he had any idea Jim and Brian were about to give him a grilling.

When Dan opened his eyes again it was dark and for a moment he was confused where he was. Then he heard a slight rustling and looked up to see Dale Yates opening the refrigerator door. "What time is it", Dan asked softly trying not to make the older man jump. Dale turned, "its after nine, you have been asleep for a few hours". Dan took this in, "I have prepared the spare room for you if you'd like to rest somewhere more comfortable though perhaps you've slept enough, Dale mused. "Dan shook his head, "I do still feel a little tired he admitted. 'It might be partly shock after nearly getting run down", Dale suggested ,though he was sure that was not the cause. He held out his hand, "do you need some help getting up". "No", Dan remarked but when he moved he found that his body had gone stiff and it was a little more painful than he'd expected.

Seeing him go pale, Dale didn't ask for further permission just reaching out and supporting him as he stood up. "The offer of the painkillers is still open", he told Dan as they slowly made their way across the living room. "It was just painful standing that's all, I will be okay", Dan told him. Dale eased him down onto a chair at the kitchen table, "I saved you some dinner if you're hungry he stated. For a reply Dans stomach rumbled rather loudly, he felt himself flush, 'I guess my stomach is telling me I'm hungry enough to eat a horse", he smiled to himself as he remembered saying that to his uncle Bill once and him replying, "you can't have one of mine". Dale smiled back, "I'll heat it up for you, he told him. Moving to the oven Dale noticed Dan was writing again and figured it was a good time to ask him about his class work. "How are your studies going" , he asked innocently. "What", Dan looked up for a minute startled by the question. "Oh well the work is difficult, he replied.

Dale noticed the avoidance of eye contact as he answered. "If things get too difficult you can get extra help", he mentioned. 'Yeah, I'll consider that ", Dan replied. Finishing heating Dans meal Dale put it in front of him and sat by while Dan ate. "Did you eat earlier , Dan asked. Yes, I ate with Jarrod ", Dale answered. "Do you read to him at bed time, Dan enquired. "Indeed ", came the reply. Dan remembered the times he read to Bobby Belden and felt suddenly home sick. He didn't say anything about missing Sleepyside to Dale though just finishing his meal and finding himself yawning widely. 'Here sleepyhead let me help you back to your room", Dale offered. Dan felt simply too tired to refuse and let the teacher help him to the spare bedroom and onto the bed. As soon a Dan was settle on the bed Dale backed away. "It's Sunday tomorrow so feel free to sleep in, the bathroom is just next to you so you can wash when you want. Don't worry about disturbing Jarrod or I as we have our own bathroom", Dale told him. He then shut the door and called out good night as he left.

Dan found the bed to bed very comfortable and again thought back to Sleepyside. He'd have to make the obligatory , "I'm fine ,everything's fine", call to his Uncle Bill tomorrow. He couldn't risk not calling or else his Uncle may just decide to visit him. He lay his head back onto his pillow and found himself drifting off thinking about a certain little cabin in the preserve.

Dale went to the kitchen and put Dans dishes away. Noting the paper Dan was writing on was still sitting on the table Dale went over and picked it up. His eyes widened as he took in what was written on the paper. "Alright", ,he stated to himself, "no I really am confused". But shall I ask you about it or not", he wondered. Even though Dan at times seemed friendly he was aware of the wariness of him that existed within the teen. He have to sleep on his question and decide in the morning if he should pressure Dan further or leave him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Sunday ,Sunday

Mart picked up the ringing phone the next morning knowing immediately who would be on the other end, "no Brian, he did not come back last night and still hasn't put in an appearance this morning", Mart replied to his brothers question. Has he stayed out all night before", Brian asked. Yeah, he's got a girl somewhere who he spends the night with", Mart replied. Brian went a little quiet digesting this information. " well I suppose we can't control what he does, Brian finally answered, but he has been corresponding with Hallie and I thought he was interested in pursuing something with her". Mart could here the almost anger in his brothers voice, he was protective of his cousin and did not like the idea of Dan mucking about on her. "Yeah well Hallie will break off all contact once she hears", Mart confirmed. "I did try to talk to him but it was kind of like talking to stone" , he

told his brother. "I'll come over and stake your place out later, Brian remarked. "You have a good time with Diana today", now Brian had happiness in his voice. 'I will", Mart replied.

After his brother had hung up Mart returned to his room to finish getting ready for his date. After about 30 minutes of fine tuning he was happy with the effect and left the flat .

Dale Yates was very surprised that laughter was the first thing he heard early Sunday morning. Sliding out of bed he padded into the living room to find Dan stretched out on the floor beside Jarrod and both of them engaged in a game with the animals. .Jarrod had not laughed since his mother had died almost 1 year ago . He'd become reserved, wary of strangers ,angry and had behavoiural issues. Right now he should not be laughing with Dan but shutting himself away and saying nothing. It took a special type of person to make him laugh and Dale found himself again evaluating the complicated young man Daniel Mangan and make a firm decision that he was going to confront him and see what happened. "I have not heard Jarrod laugh for a very long time", he remarked quietly as he reluctantly interupted the game. Dan smiled, "my mom used to tell this little story with animals I had as a child and I'd always laugh, Bobby Belden used to as well, I 'm glad to know the story is popular with others", he replied. "Brian often talked about his youngest sibling", Dale remarked. "The Beldens seem a tight knit family. "Yeah they have done so much for me and it was great that Mart and I got accepted for this college", Dan told him. "He sounds a close friend", Dale observed. 'Yeah we hang out alot,", Dan answered. Dale noted that this morning the tension seemed to have gone from Dan, he was comfortable, relaxed and his guard was obviously down. What he was about to do was probably not fair but it would give him some more ideas as to what was happening with Dan.

"Look Dan I really owe you for saving Jarrods life. I don't think I could have born another loss so soon after his mother. It's because I feel I owe you that I want to be direct. There are certain things about you that have been troubling me alot and I want you to know that I'd like to help you", he announced watching Dan carefullly .

Dan closed his eyes and realised that not going to the clinic had not stopped information being gathered about him. He was verging on the edge of discovery and part of him found that to be almost a relief. But there was another part that felt absolute terror about what would happen when things were revealed. Right now terror was winning and he found himself begging, "if you want to help me then leave me alone". Dale was shocked by the fear in Dan's voice but found himself admitting, "I don't know if I can do that Dan".

Dan could feel himself beginning to crack under the obvious compassion in Dale's tone. He felt one hot tear roll down his face and before he knew it was sobbing in the teachers arms. Dale held him tight, "it'll be okay Dan, I can help you, just help me understand what is wrong", he asked. As much as Dan really wanted to tell him everything the fear still held him tightly, 'I can't tell you", he sobbed. Pulling himself away Dan , looked at the teacher, "the truth is pretty awful and I just can't put people I care about through the pain of hearing it", he admitted through the tears. "Dan if I've noticed some things then others might have as well. Sooner or later it is all going to come crashing down around you", Dale warned him. "Maybe not, things could work out before then", Dan found himself countering. Inwardly Dale sighed , now denial was kicking back in. "Alright have it your own way Dan", Dale stated. But I warn you I am going to intervene whether you like it or not."

Dan froze at the words and reached out to grasp the door handle, " I suppose you will do what you must", he admitted in a tone of resignation dipped with fear. Then he opened the door, "I have to go now", he told Dale and he rushed out slamming the door behind him. Dale stood looking at the closed door for several seconds then stated, "yes Dan, I will do what I must". He decided to conduct some investigations to gather further evidence before revealing what he knew. With that in mind he grabbed his coat .

Running fast all the way back to his flat Dan did not feel secure until he'd slammed and locked the door behind him. He opened his bedroom door and stared at his clothing , noticing it seemed to be in a slightly different place. With his heart beginning to thump faster he picked up his jeans and searched the back pocket, the pill bottle was gone. His hand moved anxiously to his mouth and he chewed on it's sides with his teeth, who could have removed that bottle.

Moving back out of his room his looked around him. Over by the sink he noted three cups resting there. Mart must have had visitors while he was out. He did not have to think very hard to guess who they'd been. Obviously Jim and Brian had been suspicious after his refusal to see them and had come seeking answers. He was very thankful neither of them was here now but guessed it was only a matter of time before they came back. With that thought in mind Dan moved back into his room and tidied away his clothes then started to get changed, it was time to go out again.

"Morning Dad, Jim settled into the chair opposite his father. "Morning Jim how are things going, Matthew Wheeler asked . Jim thought briefly about mentioning Dans problems to his father. He quickly dismissed this idea knowing that his father would feel duty bound to talk to Bill Regan. "what would you like to eat", his father asked. Jim looked at the menu, "I 'll tell the chef to take extra care of you", , Jim heard a familiar voice say. He looked up to see Mr Lynch and Diana standing right next to the table. He could not help his eyes hovering on Diana Lynch dressed in a very pretty dress .She was a stunning young lady who was already catching the eye of several young men in the restaurant . His friend Mart was certainly lucky to be the one to be dating her and he hoped he get the opportunity to spend time with the couple later . "This is your restaurant ", he asked Dianas father. Yes, didn't Matt tell you", Mr Lynch asked. "I wanted it to be surprise", Matt put in before Jim could comment. "We will be eating and then dancing in the other room, Diana told them gesturing toward large double doors, "perhaps some other time you'd like to try that option, she concluded. "Yes, I'll bring Trix some time", Jim confirmed."I hope to catch up with you and Mart later", he added. Something seemed to pass over Dis face and Jim frowned when Mr Lynch opened his mouth to speak only to stop when Di put her hand on his arm. "We are entertaining some other guests so will probably be a while, perhaps we can catch up another time", Di answered.

Jim noted that she sounded strange but figured that maybe she was just nervous about how Mart would act in front of others. He told her to have a good time and watched as she moved into the private area. The he turned back to his father who was looking a little puzzled, "Di is still dating Mart", he asked. Jim pondered that he'd obviously picked up something from Di's attitude as well. "Of cause, he replied, "he told Brian he was seeing her today. Perhaps they just had a fight", he concluded. 'Yes that must be it", Matt agreed.

Deciding on a simple meal he sat chatting with his father while they waited. '"Do you see much of Daniel, Matt asked during their college themed conversation. 'Not much lately", Jim replied carefully. 'Well Bill always asks, he just seems overly anxious at the moment, Matt reflected. Jim found himself not knowing what to say next. His father noting his silence prodded deeper, "he is alright", he queried. Jim closed his eyes, he hadn't intended this topic to come up and now he didn't want to have to lie. "Well I think he's having problems with the work", he answered carefully avoiding directly telling his father why.

Matt sighed, "I suppose some people find study easiy whereas others have to work a lot harder. Perhaps Dan can get extra help", Matt remarked. Yes, Brian and I are working on that", Jim said truthfully glad his father had no idea what sort of help that'd be.

Their lunch arrived and Jim enjoyed the time eating and chatting. Excusing himself to go to the bathroom before enjoying a coffee, Jim was going down a corridor when he spied Di Lynch ahead coming out a different door to the private room. As he watched she stopped and turned waiting for someone to follow her out. Jim was expecting to see her father and was surprised when someone completely different appeared and took Diana's hand in his own. He was still trying to fathom what he'd just seen when the couple moved away down the hallway.

Returning to his fathers table Jim sat and drank coffee in silence. He hoped his father wouldn't notice his sudden change in mood and made an effort of interject some conversation into what remained of their lunch time. But what he'd seen still played through his mind.

Brian opened the door to Mart and Dans flat, Dammit, Dan was still not there.

Moving across the room Brian flung Dans door opened and stared, everything was neat again, so obviously at some stage Dan had been here. But then of course the question was had he noticed the bottle missing and if he had what did he think. If Dan even suspected he had taken the bottle he may not come back to the rooms until Monday.

Not knowing what to do next Brian sunk down onto the sofa. A banging sound made him turn toward the door. But he quickly realized he was not Dan and Marts door he'd heard. Going back outside he saw Dan and Mart's neighbours going into their rooms, "hey", he called out. Morgan Henry and Greg Hanson turned to face him. "You're Mart's brother Brian", Greg acknowledged as he shook hands. Yes, Brian agreed ," I was just looking for my brothers room mate Daniel , he mentioned. "I haven't seen Dan since yesterday", Morgan responded. "So you don't know where he is right now", Brian pressed. He said something about going somewhere today but I don't know where", Morgan replied . "He's with some girl", Greg told Brian. "How do you know", Brian asked. Well I seen him a few times over the last weeks going out all dressed up and smelling of cologne, so I guess he was going to see someone.", came the reply. "Any ideas who she is", Brian asked. "Na", was the answer.

Feeling like this conversation was going nowhere Brian decided to take a risk and ask a little more directly. "I'm looking for Dan because I've heard he's having some problems and I want to help", he told them. He noticed both teens looking at each other, "what type of problems", Greg asked cautiously. Deciding he was not going to lose anything by being honest Brian said, "drug problems". Again the two teens looked at each other, " we've heard those rumours too", Greg admitted, "but I reckon they are not true", he added. "Not true", Brian wondered if this teen was protecting Dan and lying. 'Yeah not true", Greg repeated firmly. "Dan keeps away from the element at college that's into that sort of thing and I know he told several members of that group to get lost when he was approached once", he told Brian. Digesting that bit of knowledge Brian pressed further asking, "but what about the rumours". 'Well Harry Wallace told us and he's not the most reliable person in the college", stated Morgan.

Do you know where I'd find this Harry Wallace", Brian asked. After been given directions along with a warning to be careful because Harry was "one tough customer", Brian left.

He knew there was an element of risk in finding this Harry character but felt by pursuing this path he may eventually find Dan.. He just hoped he wasn't high or worse when he did.

Harry hung out in a rather dilapidated pool hall about 2 blocks from the college. Feeling all eyes on him as he entered Brian guessed he looked totally out of place. Looking around he saw the man that matched the right description. He crossed the floor toward him. "what do you want", the man asked before he had time to even frame a question. "I am a friend of Daniel Mangan and I just wanted to ask you about some rumours", Brian hurriedly answered. He was well aware that now there was a large group of men around him. They ranged from about 18 to about 25. Since most of them were around 6 foot and well built they looked quite intimidating. "What type of rumours", Harry clicked his teeth together loudly as he asked that causing Brian to back up a little. "I don't want to cause trouble just find out more about these rumours", hr reassured the group. Harry looked at his circle of mates and nodded, "okay ask away", he agreed. "I've heard Dan is taking drugs", Brian began. Harry immediately hit the wall beside him hard, "I think I'm being accused ", he growled. "No, No, I just wanted to know why you think it is true", Brian insisted as he became aware of the circle of men drawing closer.

Harry seemed to be pondering the question for a moment. He looked over at his friends and Brian noticed one of them nodding. Seconds later Harry turned back toward him and said, 'a guy I know told me and I believe he is reliable in these matters." Brian drew in a breath asking this question might be even harder. "Do you know where to find this guy, I'd like to ask him about my friend ." Again Harrys eyes sought his mates, "finally after what seemed like a long time of staring Harry responded. "I can tell you where to go but whether he'll want to talk is something else. I'd be a bit careful what you say", he warned.

"Just tell me where to go", Brian insisted. He got a location which chilled him, not the best part of the city and certainly somewhere he should not go alone. At the moment though all of his friends were busy and the best he could do was ring a class mate and say that if he didn't call him within the next 30 minutes to let the authorities know.

After that he made his way to a narrow alley way and with senses on high alert walked slowly down its length. It was dirty and damp down the alley with litter blowing in small piles around his feet. This place certainly had what he'd refer to as atmosphere, great for some scary movie. Although it was deserted he could feel eyes upon him and guessed this was not caused by his imagination. Sure enough he'd just past the rear entrance to a takeaway that looked so dirty that he'd never order let alone eat food there when a voice called out, "stop". He skidded nervously to a halt, "don't turn around," the voice then instructed as Brian made a move to turn. Keeping still Brian could feel the presence of someone behind him, "well you don't look like a cop", the voice remarked. "I'm not a cop, just a friend of someone who I want to help", Brian remarked keeping his voice from trembling with effort. . "Right so what do you want to ask", the voice insisted. "Whether you have heard the name Daniel Mangan in relation to rumours about drugs", Brian told him.

Yeah I have", the voice replied confidently, Brian closed his eyes this was very bad he reflected. "So he is taking them", Brian said this almost to himself. "Well I can tell you a little more, at a price", the mans voice bandied. Brian felt a little wary of opening his wallet in such a deserted place but the tone in the other mans voice had him curious. He drew out his wallet and passed back all the money he had. 'Hmm that's very generous", came the reply in what Brian determined was sarcasm. "Hey I'm just a student", Brian rejoined. "I wasn't knocking the amount, I was actually surprised you were that generous", came the reply. Brian had only had that amount on him as he was going to buy a gift for Honey Wheeler. But now he'd have to sav again and would only be able to afford something simple.

"I'll tell you all I know", the voice told him. Brian stood and listened while the man behind him described what he knew about the rumours and how they'd started."

"Hey you alright", the now anxious man asked when he'd finished. 'Brian felt totally stunned, "are you sure", he stuttered. "Yes, the man replied firmly. "Right", Brian moved over to the side of the alley and put his hand upon the railing of an old deserted building as he tried to control his now heaving stomach. Surely what he'd been told was not true. But why would this man bother lying, he had no idea why what he'd said was so bad. He was not close to this at all. Brian had so many other questions but when he dared to look over at the spot where the anonymous informer had been there was no one there. Trying to get his swirling thoughts into order Brian walked out of the alley. He had now more questions than before but was still looking for the same person to answer them, Dan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- caught out

After Brian left the alley he dropped the medicine bottle he'd discovered off at the medical laboratory . Since is was a Sunday they would not start analysing the substance until Monday morning. That was partly a relief to Brian as it gave him longer to figure out what to do. He knew he needed to share his information with someone else so made his way back to his apartment to talk the matter over with Jim.

Dale Yates was busy visiting some of Dan's other teachers as part of his investigation. He sat comfortably with a hot cup of coffee in his hand facing Rita Denison . "Rita I want to share some information with you and ask what you think", Dale produced the papers Dan had written. Rita sighed heavily, "for a while I really thought Mangan might be something special but his work has really slipped and is now making absolutely no sense at all", Rita told him. 'Yes it does seem like that but I want you to look at this", Dale passed over some other papers. Rita examined what Dale was showing him. "what do you think", Dale asked after giving Rita a decent amount of time to digest the information he was sharing. "I think you just uncovered a mystery", Rita remarked . "Yes and it is a mystery Dan has begged me not to continue to investigate", Dale informed her. " I feel something is going on but I'm going to need a little help to sort things out", he cast Rita a hopeful glance. Rita had always liked Dale and still fancied that one day when he was ready she might get a chance for a date, so she agreed, 'I'm in".

"Then I'd like you to do something for me ", Dale asked. He bent close to her and outlined his plan. 'If this goes right then we are going to get some damning evidence. So what are you going to do with it", Rita asked. Dale sighed "I am going to give him one chance to explain everything and to accept help. If he doesn't then ...", he paused looked grim and concluded "I'll have to turn him in". Rita sighed, "he'll get expelled", she stated. "Dale looked grim, 'yeah I know ", he whispered.

Dan gingerly opened the door to his small apartment and looked in, visibly relaxing when he saw no sign of Jim or Brian he went all the way inside and dropped himself into a chair.

He had been only sittng there for about 2 minutes when he felt like someone was staring at him. Turning he met Mart's blue eyes with false calm.

"Where have you been", Mart asked with a definite tone of suspicion.

"I was out okay", Dan knew he sounded defensive. Mart crossed his arms over his chest, "you are not saying where you were", he pressed. Dan had no intention of telling Mart about Dale's suspicions so simply stated, "no" firmly.

Mart stomped over to the sink scowling back at his friend. Unaffected by the look Dan suggested," wasn't it fortunate that I wasn't here".

Mart could feel his heart beginning to race at the tone of clear suspicion in Dan's voice but made an effort to sound shocked, "what are you talking about? " Dan forged ahead with presenting the facts with a steady certainty in his voice, "I'm hardly stupid Mart, I saw extra coffee cups in the sink and know Brian and Jim were here." Mart shook his head and made a vague effort at lying, "no it was Morgan and Greg", he inisted trying not to change expression.

"As I said I'm not stupid", Dan repeated loudly right in Mart's face. Mart knew he'd lost this battle so admitted, "yes, they were here". "So what did you tell them", Dan asked through gritted teeth. Mart could pick up a definite menace in his friends tone but just threw back, "They found that medicine bottle hidden in your room so I told them you were on drugs".

Dan stared at Mart then reached forward and grabbed him, 'you bastard", he growled. Mart pulled Dan's hands off, " with the evidence mounting I figured I had better tell them", he replied mildly

Dan was angry enough to slap Mart but held off, "so what are they going to do about it", he asked.

"Bri will probably get the contents of the bottle analysed and when it is determined what's in there he'll come over and yell at you for awhile", Mart informed him. "He'll yell at me and that's it", Dan demanded his tone high annd anxious, "Come on Mart he'll have to tell someone in the college".

"No he won't Dan, I promise you all he'll do is yell a bit. "Then you just have to promise you'll stop and it'll all be over", Mart swore. With a deliberate slowness that indicate a deep menace Dan reached forward and grabbed Mart's shirt front tightly in his fist, "you had better be right ,friend", he stated. Mart picked up the sarcasm in the word friend. The two of them were tettering on the edge of a major falling out but all he did was reassure Dan, "Brian's your friend he's not going to report you".

Dan retreated in his room slamming his door hard to indicate he was not impressed. He was not too sure he believed Mart and could feel that he was losing control. Ignoring the shake that was beginning in his hands he took up the phone and dialled his Uncles familiar number. He carefully changed the tone of his voice while he spoke to his uncle and told him how happy he was. But after the phone call had finshed he curled up in his bed and pulled covers over his head in an effort to escape the world.

Brian finshed telling Jim what he'd discovered. Jim listened carefully as Brian remarked, "I'm not sure what to make of that information. Jim looked down ,'there is something I should add", he said carefully. "What", Brian asked . Jim related some information to his friend. "I just don't know anymore", Brian despaired after Jim had finished. 'Neither do I Brian. But I still think we need to know more. Now we have also heard that Dan's marks in class are falling. Can we ask one of his teachers about that", Jim wanted to know.

I suppose we can try, Miss Dennison is a good bet as both Dan and Mart talk about her classes alot",Brian told him.

The two left the apartment and made their way to Miss Dennisons rooms. When she answered the door Brian was very surprised to see senior lecturer Dale Yates having dinner with her. "So sorry to interupt,"he stated quickly. "I just wanted a minute of your time to ask about one of your pupils". Dale hearing that comment had a strange feeling he knew exactly who Brian had come to talk about. 'Let them in Rita", he suggested, "I have this feeling they might also want to know about Dan."Brian felt his eyebrows shoot up and quickly sat in a chair.

I was going to ask about his work", he told the teachers. "There is a problem, Dale confirmed," and some serious questions that need to be asked. "Will you trust us to gather more information and try to work things out", he asked. Brian felt both relief and apprehension fill him but Dale reasurred him by adding, "we will be try to be fair about sorting it out Brian".

"Then I'd be very thankful of your help", Brian stated with a huge sigh. "To be honest I am becoming very confused and have no idea what to do".

I will keep you involved Brian, in fact if we gather some clear evidence then I'll talk to you before a confrontation", Dale told him. "I'd appreciate that sir", Brian replied.

Brian and Jim left soon after and Rita turned to Dale, "you didn't tell them what you suspect", she remarked. Dale nodded soberly, "no, if my suspicions are true then it's going to be very painful to hear". I wonder also if it is going to be believed. Thats why I'm hoping to get evidence to crack Daniel".

Rita dared to place her hand over his own, "you really like him", she observed. "Yeah I do and thats what makes it so hard". Well by tomorrow afternoon it might all be over", Rita remarked. "Yes", Dale whispered.

The next morning Rita started class just like normal with a lecture. She watched her pupils take notes then decided it was time to throw the curve ball. "I have decided to change things a little and conduct a snap test", she stated. "I am going to ask questions that have been part of your home studies." She noticed several students go pale but forged ahead with the questions.

After it was over she collected the papers. "These will be marked by myself and Mr Yates tomorrow morning and the results will go toward your final mark.

Dropping the papers into the class safe and closing the door Rita continued with class.

"They have never held a test before", Dan observed to Mart after class. "No, Mart responded, there must be a reason". Dan thought about his time with Dale Yates and found his heart racing, he knew the two teachers were close. "I think she might suspect something", he remarked. Mart looked over at Dan, "so what are you going to do buddy." They are not like Brian ,they could take tough action". "I don't know Mr Yates really wants to help me", Dan stated. Mart frowned, "he's not even your teacher", he responded. Dan swallowed realising he now would have to tell Mart about the teacher, "I stayed with him last night after I hurt myself".He threatened me with the clinic so I figured it was better to stay. He was watching me the whole time and I know he's not stupid".

He also asked questions about my work", Dan concluded. "Then this test was a trap", Mart theorised. Dan nodded, "yeah". Then unless you do something its going to be over", Mart remarked.

"I can try lying again but I don't think its going to work , as I said he's not stupid. So I'll have to think of something else." Dan marched off then leaving Mart standing alone.

Night fell and the knowledge of the test sitting in the safe overnight played on his mind. So he got up and went to the classroom. Then he lit a match.

As Dan put the match to the source, he stated, "I really am sorry". He was unaware that someone had arrived and was watching him the whole time.

At 1.15 am senior teacher Marcus Drake went outside for a smoke, to his shock he saw some risiing form one of the freshman classes. Running across the courtyard he yelled FIRE as he headed for the alarm.


	6. Chapter 6

Owning up

It smelt like burnt toast, dipped in water, Dale reflected as clad in a dressing gown he watched the fire crews pack away their equipment. The classroom was blackened around the floor and walls but they had been fortunate enough to stop the fire before it had spread. Dale's felt a lurch in his stomach as he watched a man wearing a badge talk to the fire crews. Deep down he knew this was no accident and that their trap had worked a little too well. But he also wondered if there was any evidence to link the prime suspect to the crime.

Noticing the head of the college was looking over the damage Dale approached. "The police seem certain it was arson", Greer Tate told him. "They say it doesn't look professional and are already wondering if one of our students had a grudge".

He looked very upset, "I just can't believe one of our students would do this". Dale, looked over at the blackened mess and agreed, "neither can I", taking a deep breath he then confessed, "but I think I may be partly responsible".

Greer gave him a look that he knew he'd keep seeing in his mind for months afterward, pure pain and grief. 'You had better come with me and explain", he stated firmly

Dale followed him to the office and told a little about the mystery he'd uncovered. "I decided we did not have enough evidence so asked a favour of Rita. I really did not expect this outcome", he concluded. Greer, tapped his fingers loudly on his desk, "you know you should have told me your suspicions". But I can understand that you needed firm proof. We both know how damaging to someone's reputation even making an allegation can be. Plus the family could potentially sue us. " Dale began to feel relieved but Greer had not finished , "however we are now left with a very serious situation, a student not only guilty of arson but several other things as well". Dale swallowed, "I am aware of how serious things are Greer. But I would still like us to offer a chance to confess. I am sure the authoirities would consider lessening the charges if that happened". Greer scowled, "I am not inclined to offer any sort of deal", he growled. Dale could feel the anger in his voice and knew that the arson had deeply upset Greer. He was about to do continue his campaign for lenience voice when Greer continued, "however I think the circumstances are rather unusual so I am going to give until Tuesday at 5pm for the culprit to come forward. After that I will leave things in the hands of the authorities", he concluded. "Thank you Greer", Dale stated with relief.

The next morning the college woke to an announcement over the PA. 'Last night an attempt was made to burn down a classroom in the freshman quad". Authorities believe that a pupil at this college was responsible. Now I am giving this pupil until Tuesday at 5pm to come forward and confess. If this happens authorities have agreed to lessen the charges. If not then the pupil will face the full force of the law. I am saddened that someone in this school has resorted to this action and implore them to come forward."

All around the college studenst looked at each other and began to speculate on who they thought was responsible. Greg and Morgan were having breakfast in their apartment when they heard shouting "It sounds like Mart and Dan are having an argument", Greg reflected.

Hearing smashing sounds Morgan cringed, "it sound more than just an argument Greg, perhaps we need to go and make them stop". Greg shook his head, "those two are really close, they'll sort it out", he countered. Several minutes later the shouting and smashing stopped, "see it's over", Greg told his friend. "I wonder what it was about" Morgan mused.

Greg shrugged, "I don't really think it is our business", he stated.

In another part of the college Brian Belden was pacing up and down in agitation, "that fire happened in Miss Dennison's room right after she told us she and Mr Yates had a plan. He looked at Jim with absolute torture in his eyes, "you don't think that it was Dan", he pleaded.

Jim also felt shattered, "I really don't want to believe he'd do something like that Bri. But if he was high or something he may not have even realized what he has done. I just hope that if it was him, he'll confess before things get left fully up to the authorities".

Brian agreed with that, "I think we need to go see both of them right now", he told his friend. Jim hastily threw on a coat and followed his friend out.

The two of them were banging on Mart and Dan's door 15 minutes later. Mart opened the door and regarded them soberly, "if you've come to see him, you're too late", he told them.

"Why, where is he", Brian insited. "He's gone to confess", Mart told his brother. That caused both Brian and Jim to go pale and get invited inside for a warm drink. 'Bill regan is going to explode when he gets told", Brian stated grimly.

Dan was trembling as Greer looked at him like he was a piece of rubbish blowing through the streets. "What you did young man was appalling and you should be grateful to Mr Yates that you have not already been hauled off to a cell", Greer yelled as Dan fin'shed his confession. "I know you claim you were high at the time you started the fire but I don't consider that to be a valid excuse ."In part reparation for what you have done you will be cleaning up the mess in the classroom. It is a dirty disgusting job that will give you plenty of time to reflect on your crime. It'll also give me some time to decide what I am going to do with you". Go now and report to Mr Yates for clean up duty before I really loose my temper", Greg warned pointing to the door.

Dan fled in tears to the burnt classroom where he faced another pair of accusing eyes, "I can't believe you'd do this Dan", Dale stated coldly with his arms folded across his chest. "I am so sorry , Dan sobbed. Dale ignored the tears, "start cleaning that portion there Dan", he ordered. "You won't be going to class today, just working here where everyone can see you". Dan swallowed, It was going to be a hard day facing the anger of the other students. "I have already rung your uncle and will be talking to him in a few hours time. He will probably have a few things to say to you after I've finished", Dale informed him. Dan felt shock fil him, "I am 18 years old, I don't need my Uncle to be informed", he blurted. "I don't care how old you are, he still needs to know", Dale snapped back. "Now get to work", he pointed at the blackened wood.

The whole place stank and Dan found himself feeling vaguely sick. The nausea only increased when he saw Jim and Brian arrive. Dale went over to them, "Dan confessed to the arson this morning", he stated, "he told me he was high when he started the fire".

Brian cast a pained look at Jim made a move to go over to talk to Dan but Dale shook his head, "at the moment they'll be no discussion with him. I'll talk to him and his guardian later, then I'll leave him to his friends", he concluded.

Greer Tate put down the phone after fielding yet another call from a reporter about the fire. His 'no comment attitude was only heightening their interest and he knew a statement would have to come soon. He was also having calls from teachers and students all with an opinion about what he should do with Daniel Mangan.

When the College chaplain Morris Dunston came in he felt distinctly sour and actually snapped, "I dearsay you have an opinion also". Morris just ignored his attitude and stated calmly, "yes I do have an opinion and I have a feeling it might not be what you expect". Then he went on to share some information.

Dan had never felt so dirty as he hauled soot and blackened wood into a pile. It did not help that every movement caused pain to shoot through his injured side. But he did not complain just kept his eyes down on his work not stopping to engage with any of the students who came by to glare or throw insults. His mind was not on them but on what his uncle was going to say.

Bill Regan had felt beyond mad as he'd stormed out of his apartment and got into his car.

His hand gripped the wheel so hard it would have snapped if it had been made from anything softer, "how could you do this Dan', he stormed loudly his face set in a harsh scowl. He noticed a lady driver take a quick glance and hurriedly turn off , she'd probably though he was some crazed criminal. But he was not the criminal in the family, that honour went to Dan and it was something he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life.

Bill had worked himself into a totally mad state by the time he arrived at the college and was told to go meet a Mr Dale Yates.

Dale had sent Dan off for some food and a shower and was now waiting apprehensively for the arrival of Mr Bill Regan. He'd tried many times to imagine what Dan's uncle would look like but was unprepared for the total contrast. At over 6 foot with a well built tough looking physique and short cropped hairr Bill regan looked nothing like his nephew resembling a tough sergeant major in the forces more than a groom. The scowl on his face did nothing to soften the menacing appearance and Dale was prepared for his hand to be squeezed harshly when he held it out . Surprisingly the grip was soft and tentative and when Dale studied the look he realized that underneath the façade Bill Regan was a very upset man.

"I went to see the head of the college but he told me to come here. What have you to do with this whole business", Bill asked abruptly a second after settling himself uneasily in a chair. Dale swallowed knowing this was going to be a difficult meeting so he started with something positive.

"Dan saved the life of my son just recently and so I have taken an interest in helping him out with his problems", he told Bill. 'His problems like drug addiction", Bill snapped back. "It upsets me that he'd talk to a total stranger when all I got was I'm fine Uncle Bill. What a total lot of crap that was". His face was almost beat red by the time that short sentence had finished and Dale made an effort to keep himself calm when replying so not to trigger any more emotion."Dan never mentioned an drug addiction to me but I could tell he was a troubled young man", he stated cautiously. Bill laughed without any humour, "troubled, is that an excuse for arson", he demanded. "Of course not, I am just saying.. Dale was about to continue.. "Well that is enough bloody talk", Bill interposed," my nephew is a drug abusing arsonist and there is no excuse that he can offer that will satisfy me. It seems that you want to be all soft on him but I reckon he should face the full consequences of his actions. Only then will he feel sorry." The force of the anger almost buffeted Dale and he recognised that this man did not want to listen to a word he said. 'Sure enough he was rising from the chair, so Dale hurried stated, "look Mr Regan there is more behind this than you realize. I like your Daniel which is why I bartered with the head to give time for a confession. "

Bill was shaking his head, "I don't give a stuff if there is more behind this or if you like him. He's my nephew and I will deal with him how I choose."

"So you'll just see he goes to jail and that they throw away the key", Dale could not help the anger that came into his own voice. "So what do you want to do be all nice to a drug abuser and hope he'll have a change of heart". That's sounds a little niave for a well qualified teacher", Bill snapped back. Now he was insulting him Dale thought but he held of another angry reply realizing the anger was because of the deep pain Bill felt over Dans betrayal.

"There is only one reason why I am giving Dan a break", he replied evenly. "Well I say saving your sons life was not a good enough reason. Look at what he did, tried to burn down a class, good grief it could have been the whole school. I don't understand why you are so damn understanding", Bill growled, he stood up again, '"I have had enough of this crap, just tell me where Dan is and I'll solve your problem for you.

Hurrying to to the door Bill wrenched it open harshly his anger broadcasting loudly . "'Mr Regan him saving my sons life had nothing to do with why we are being lenient", Dale yelled quickly as he realised Bill was leaving before he could say the most important thing.

Bill went even redder and turned with a fierce look that almost had him cowering and snapped, "as I said I don't care, now if you aren't going to tell me where he is I'll find him myself".

He had stomped one foot outside the door when he heard Mr Yates yell after him, ' Mr Regan the reason was that Dan didn't do it".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- revelations

"What", Bill Almost collided with the half shut door as he skidded to a halt. Dale relaxed somewhat, at least now the man was listening." Come back and sit down Mr Regan and I'll explain what I know", he requested

Bill come back in and sat . "When I first met your Dan he had these very red eyes and looked like he'd been using drops to clear them up. This made me ask other teachers about him and find out there were concerns. Only a day later I met Dan again ,this time he saved my sons life and I took him back to my apartment. He was absolutely terrified when I mentioned taking him to the clinic to check on his injuries and at first I made the assumption that was because he was taking drugs. That also seemed to fit with how his classwork was progressing, when he first came here it was top rate then it slipped into making no sense at all." Over all the picture was not very good", Dale told Bill

Bill looked grim, "I never knew any of this", he said sadly. "I don't think you were the only one who didn't know Mr Regan", Dale assured him. "Anyway I think the picture looked clear until I noticed some things. Dan probably doesn't know Mr Regan but I come from a family of law enforment officers who have had a lot to do with drug abuse. This gave me knowledge of what signs to look for in Dan. But Mr Regan I could not find any of those signs."

"Perhaps he was just not taking drugs then Mr Yates", Bill countered not quite ready to totally believe in Dan's innocence. But Dale shook his head, "no Mr Regan, Dan is not a user. I think the symptoms were caused by something else".

"But I won't go into that yet, just move onto the issue with his class work. Dan was writing some notes at my place and I could see that they and his recent work made absolutely no sense. "

However later in the evening he wrote something else", Dale produced the papers he'd discovered, "this Mr Regan is a senior level paper ,well above what he is doing now. Yet he completed the whole thing Mr Regan and would have got an A."

Bill's eyes widened, "that seems a little strange but surely it only adds fuel to the fact he is on drugs". "No Mr Regan from what I saw that day Dan was suffering from extreme exhaustion, he slept a couple of hours at my place and from his personal appearance I'd say that was the first decent sleep he'd had in a while." That seemed to indicate Dan was undergoing some sort of stress in his life that went beyond study."

"What about the avoidence of the clinic", Bill asked. "This may sound a little irrational, Dale replied, " but I think Dan didn't want others to know he wasn't taking drugs".

"He was building up this picture of himself and letting others believe in it".

"However when I confronted him Dan went back into terror mode and would not tell me what was going on""

Dale took a deep breath, "but I did have a suspicion Mr Regan and it caused me to lay a trap that unfortunately backfired".

"I think I'm totally confused, Bill confessed, But naturally I am glad he's not on drugs. However I have heard nothing to clear him of the arson".

"Well Mr regan, what was Dans motive, if he was on drugs what was burning down a classroom going to achieve. It'd only get him into trouble quicker". Dale actually smiled now for the clincher." Secondly and most importantly Dan also has been given an alibi for the time of the arson. Our college Chaplain saw Dan in the chapel from 1am until nearly two oclock lighting candles and praying", he revealed. 'He would not have had time to retunr to start the class fire".

"But he confessed", Bill was absolutely astounded. "He could have ended up in jail for something he did not even do". Why the hell would he do that". Bill could not understand what was going on, but he also felt a sense of peace because whatever had happened Dan was not guilty of any crime.

Dale sighed, "why don't you ask Dan that question", he suggested.

"You already know the answer", Bill accused. "Yes", Dale confirmed, "but I think Dan has been living with this pain for awhile and the only way for him to truly be set free is to finally tell what he knows".

He gave Mr Regan Dan's location knowing that now he'd put out the grooms anger he'd deal rationally and compassionately with his nephew.

After Bill had left Dale ushered in some other visitors. "This was not the outcome I expected when I agreed to leave things in your hands", Brian accused him. Jim was shocked by his friend talking like that. But thankfully Mr Yates did not seem angry admitting, "believe me I did not expect this to happen Brian". Sitting himself in a chair Brian sighed, 'Arson is really bad", he stated . "Yes Brian it is and the whole school has been upset over this. Dan's had to hear nasty comments all day. Dale told him. "I suppose that might make him think", Jim reflected. '"Yeah he might think it's not fair since he did not do it", Dale told them. "Nor is he on drugs".

The announcement will go out in a short while that Dan has been given an unimpeachable alibi and that our culprit is still at large. " Jim broke out into a smile and turned to Brian expecting to see him feeling happy but instead he looked worried.

"I never believed Dan was guilty of the crime as he really had no motive. If this act was about Rita springing that surprise test on the class then Dan had nothing to fear as his grades were bad anyway so nobody would comment if he failed again', Dale told them.

He could see Brian and Jim thinking that over. "I have to confess that the trap was never intended to catch Dan", Dale continued. He went over to the safe and produced some documents, "these are the test papers"." Now I am going to allow you to look at these as well as some other papers and tell me what you think". He handed over some more work for the two to look over.

After about 15 minutes Brian lifted his head and remarked to Jim,"I think everything we have both seen and heard over the last couple of days just began to make frightening sense'. I just hope I am wrong". Then he rose quickly from his chair and left. Jim attempted to follow but Dale shook his head, "this is something he had to deal with alone", he remarked

Dan was staring at his uncle and wondering why he hadn't start yelling at him yet. All he was doing was sitting in a chair looking at him. Finally the silence ended and Bill started to speak, "so how many years do they give for arson, Dan", he asked. Dan paled, "I don't know it was a first offense, he whispered. "But you already have a record Dan so it'll be to strikes against you. You could wind up inside for a few years", Regan pressed.

Feeling himself go pale Dan twisted his fingers about, "I really am sorry Uncle Bill, I did not know what I was doing", he remarked. "Saying you were on drugs is not going to save you Dan. It is going to be a long painful road ahead". You might never get employment when you get out. Your friends might want to sever all contact. Plus there's me maybe I'll want nothing more to do with you", Bill told him forcefully. He was expecting Dan to crack at that point and was surprised that all that happened was tears. Whatever he was holding in had to be bad to withstand what he just said.

Giving up the pressure tactic Bill decided to go for honesty, "Why Dan", he asked his voice pleading. "I told you I didn't know what I was doing", Dan replied. "No Dan, not why did you do it, why the hell did you confess to something you didn't do", Bill demanded.

Dan's head shot up and he felt his mouth drop open, "I did….."NO", his Uncle interrupted, you got alibied Dan, so you did not do it and I'll be damned if I let you go ahead and say you did."

Instead of taking up an angry stance or pressuring any further Bill did something else pulling Dan forward into his arms, "please Dan let me help you", he begged.

Dan could feel the warmth of the arms around him and knew it was finally time to tell everything.

Brian entered the apartment and sat comfortably on the sofa. "Dan is facing a term in jail for commiting arson", he told Mart. His brother paced the room but didn't look concerned just telling him, "maybe not Bri, he's got that teacher on his side".

"Even if he gets a light sentence his reputation will take a beating Mart", Brian refuted. '"Yeah well blame it all on the drugs brother. I really tried to get him to stop you know", Mart swore.

Looking over at his brother Brian felt his heart lurch what he was going to say next we going to be very difficult. "So you thought you'd get him to stop by letting people know he was on drugs", he asked . Mart frowned over at him, 'what are you talking about", he asked.

Well the rumours that Dan is taking drugs are all over the place and I took time to track down their source. This man I met in an alley didn't know the name but he gave me a very good description of the person who paid him to start the rumours. Funny but it sounded a lot like you", Brian reported.

Mart just shrugged, "yeah well what you said was true Bri, I though that if I spread some rumours Dan would think about what he was doing and stop".

"That is so irrational Mart, as well as a little risky because Dan could have easily been made to have a drugs test because of those rumours", Brian countered. Mart looked calm as he replied, "yeah that's what I hoped he'd think about". "But Mart more questions would have been asked when it was discovered he's not taking drugs", Brian insisted

A swallow was clearly visible and Marts pacing increased, "he's not, well that is good news", was all he said.

"Yeah but it makes you wonder why he'd burn down a classroom. He had nothing to hide", Brian remarked.

Perhaps he's done other things", Mart insisted. "Like what Mart, another failed test was not going to raise any suspicion of Dan", Brian told him," he was getting C's and Ds while you were getting A's."

"So what are you saying Brian " Mart asked. Brian hit the table hard, 'I am ashamed to say I actually wanted Dan to be guilty Mart because it was better than the alternative."

"I have no idea what you are talking about "Mart swore with a convincingly puzzled look on his face.

For a minute Brian wavered but when he finally looked over at Mart with tears streakng his face he got out what he suspected, I am talking about the fact that it's not Dan who is taking drugs, lying and failing class, It's you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- asking for the truth

"Come on Brian, you are out of your mind", Mart insisted stormily as he stood barely one inch from his brother with a fierce look upon his face. "No, I'm not out of my mind Mart", Brian kept his voice calm even though his heart was racing. ' I know you have lied to me about two things so far, firstly that Dan was on drugs and secondly that you went with Diana to that restaurant .'

Mart stared at Brian, "I honestly thought Dan was on drugs Bri and I did go to that restaurant with Di",he swore in a steady voice.

He was so convincing Brian reflected and if he hadn't known better he would have backed down. "Jim ended up at the same restaurant on that day and saw Di with someone else", he told Mart steadily.

He expected a explosion of temper but all he got was a shrug, "okay, so we had a fight and I didn't want to tell you", Mart responded lamely. 'That is such a lame excuse Mart", Brian accused," if you are going to tell another lie at least think up a good one".

"But I'll forget it for now and move onto the fact you have been failing your classwork".

"I got an A on my last paper ",Mart vowed. "You mean Dan got you an A on your last paper", Brian told him firmly." You were right when you thought that test might incriminate you Mart. You would have failed it miserably and everybody would have started to wonder why your hand writing looked different to your classwork. Dan may not be en expert forger but he did a pretty good job of keeping you from failing. Trouble was he was finder it harder and harder as he got more tired not to slip up. That is what Mr Yates noticed when Dan was around at his place, that his writing suddenly began to resemble yours", Brian pressed.

"You have it all wrong Bri, I was doing Dans work not the other way around. I'm the smart one don't forget", Mart told him with a smile his voice steady and convincing.

Brian just shook his head finding it harder to believe that this was his brother who was weaving these tales ,his voice took on a steelier tone, " Dan is way smarter than you Mart." He's not the one who's in trouble as he happens to have an alibi for the time of the fire." I presume you have one", he pressed.

Mart just glared at him ignoring the last question instead forged ahead with insisting, "I am not in trouble either you have got it all wrong brother and I resent you accusing me of these things, Now I'd like you to leave".His voice had risen to a yell and he now stood face to face with Brian.

Brian felt shock fill him but still stood firm, "not until you tell me the truth", he insisted. Mart grabbed him and to his surprise dragged him to the door and threw him out with a force he had never expected his brother possessed. Then the door was slammed firmly in his face and he was left wondering what to do next

Bill had been sitting there patiently waiting for Dan to tell him what was going on for several minutes but so far nothing was happening. "Is it really that hard to talk to me Dan", he said sadly after a whole 20 minutes of silence had passed. "

Dan looked up at his uncle tentatively, 'it's just that we have never actually talked with just you and I before, he responded. "Don't be silly Dan of course we have" Bill spluttered in surprise. The head shake he got in response actually made him start to think, "No Uncle Bill, Dan finally whispered, "its always been you, me and the Beldens, you me and the Bob whites or you ,me and…",Dan stopped and closed his eyes tightly as he tried to shake of the memory of a very special man who passed away just recently.

He felt a cold hand touch his own and heard a soft "oh" . When he opened his eyes again his uncle was looking at him in compassion, "you are right Dan, Mr Maypenny and others were always there and perhaps that's where I made a mistake. I was just to damn scared of making a hash of things to open my mouth. Hell if Mr Yates had not told me you were innocent I'd be here making a hash of things anyway." I should have talked more about Mr Maypenny's death and given us time together before sending you away here. "See, I do not make a good guardian Dan", Bill reflected honestly. Dan squeezed his hand, "you tried Uncle Bill, but you were a little to young to know what to do", he told him. "I don't blame you for that I'm sure I'd be totally out of my depth if I got landed with a teen when I was only a couple of years older myself", Bill looked somewhat relieved at the comment.

"I honestly did not know what you could do to help me anyway. What does one do when your best friend suddenly becomes someone you don't understand anymore", Dan sighed.

"Your best friend", Bill repeated as he started to understand what Dan had been hiding.

"Yes Uncle Bill, "I couldn't save Mr Maypenny but I thought that if I tried hard enough I could save Mart", Dan felt hot tears begin to fall as he concluded, "but I'm failing".

Bill pulled him close and held him tightly. He was about to continue talking with Dan when a banging sounded on the door. Reluctantly pulling away he opened the door to find a shattered looking Brian Belden standing there.

Gently bringing him inside Bill went off to make a coffee leaving Dan alone with Brian.

Dan tried to control the trembling that was coming over him as he waited to feel Brians anger. But all the older man did was sit down next to him and say, "I don't know my own brother anymore".

Dan looked sadly at him, "I know how you feel Bri", he remarked. "Why didn't you say something to me Dan," Brian pleaded. "I didn't know myself for awhile then when I found out he begged me not to say anything referring to how much I owed your whole family".

"He went on to swear that I only need to cover for him for a short time, so that's what I've been doing. I did all his class assignments and reports , I even covered with him with Diana",Dan told him

Brian couldn't help the gasp, "Jim told me he saw someone else with Di at the restaurant but was tactful enough not to mention a name.".

"Yeah well I went along and lied to her about how busy Mart was and how much he still loved her", Dan told Brian pointedly

"I am sure Mart still loves Diana, Brain protested firmly. Dan braced himself knowing this part was going to hurt Brian some more, "if he loves her he should not be sleeping with someone else", he responded.

Brian went pale, "I am sorry to say that's how it all started Bri," Dan continued, "when Mart met Amy Moorely ,daughter of a gang leader."

Brian put his head in his hands, "this just keeps getting worse Dan", he stated. "I know", Dan admitted. "I couldn't believe myself that Mart could be so stupid. But I guess we all can be sometimes, I know I've been there myself. What matters now is getting him away from that life and helping him find the way forward".

"He was not going to admit to anything", Brian told him sadly still reeling from the shock of the confrontation with his brother.

Dan thought for several minutes, "Let me talk to him one more time", he told Brian.

"Why would you even want to", Bill protested as he overheard the comment," he let you fail your own tests, he let others believe you were on drugs then he was going to let you go to jail, hasn't he done enough", he demanded not even bothering to apologise to Brian for being blunt.

Brian looked on the verge of breaking down but Dan put one hand on him and the other on his uncle, "despite all of that I am still Mart's friend". But now I realise that covering up for him is not the true act of a friend, "I'll get him to confess", Dan swore.

"Thank you Dan, I would appreciate that and I'm sure moms and dad will too. But I still don;t know when I am going to get the courage to tell tell them what has happened", Brian admitted.

Dan could understand his feelings as he'd had many nightmares about the Beldens reaction to the news. That was why he'd held on so long to this sorry facade. Now that dream had become a reality. But he hoped he could at least soften the blow by getting Mart to confess.

He recognised that might not be that easy because he felt guilty about one thing he hadn't mentioned to his Uncle or anyone else. In taking Mar'ts place with Diana he had begun to fall for her himself. Even though he knew Mart was with someone else he recognised that to recover fully from his chosen life Mart would have to leave Amy . Getting back to his old life might mean he'd reclaim Diana.

He supposed friendship meant some sacrifices but he'd made alot for Mart Belden and wasn't too sure if ultimately he could walk away from the promise of something with Di.

That made trying to talk to Mart even more complicated, but for the Beldens sake he would try.


	9. Chapter 9

Chaper 9- One last chance

"What are you doing here", Mart demanded when he found Dan sitting boldly on the couch.

"This is my home too", Dan replied softly. "Well you might have to think of moving out Dan. I thought we agreed you would confess to the fire, then beg that teacher for leniency. Now it's all gone wrong and it's my head on the chopping block". Mart grabbed him around the collar, "when you tried to say no to me last night I only hurt you a little what do I have to do this time to get you to undo this mess", he growled.

"I didn't hit back last night Mart but if you touch me again I will", Dan told him bluntly looking him straight in the eye. The previous time he has suffered a few hard blows that caused his previous injuries to start bleeding again. He had not dared to mention the fight to his uncle knowing that if he did Mart Belden would probably now be out cold on the floor.

Keeping his voice steady Dan stated," what did you expect to happen , that I'd be able to keep up the façade forever. I was exhausted Mart barely able to think because I have been trying to live two people lives, yours and mine. When I started this it was only going to be for awhile but it just kept on going. But now I have had enough, I am not going to do your work ,lie for you or try and hide your pills any longer. You are on your own now Mart", Dan told him.

Mart reached out to grab him but Dan was faster twisting his arm behind his back, "I did warn you", he muttered.

Mart struggled fiercely and tried to hit out Dan held firm until the struggles stopped and Mart finally gave up the battle sagging then flopping in a heap on the ground.

He looked rather pathetic lying there with his eyes now begging Dan like some lost puppy dog. But Dan knew at least part of it was an act so he had to be strong . Turning his back on Mart he continued walking to the door

"I am going Mart and I won't be back, Dan announced harshly as he opened the door and stepped out " He stopped when he heard Mart begin to sob, "please, Dan don't I need you , he begged

Dan stayed where he was not even bothering to turn and look at Mart." "I told you I can't keep up the charade. To be honest I don't even know if I can keep up the friendship. How can I feel anything other than being used", his voice cracked as the pain of the past months hit him hard.

"You did it because we are friends and that's what friends do", Mart told him him through his own tears. Dan recognised Mart was not yet truly sorry but had was probably coming down from a high and losing control over his emotions easier. Time for a stinging comment that might really make him think he reflected

"No Mart, I did it because I was thinking about your parents and how they'd feel. I know my mother would have been devastated to learn about what happened to my life after she died".

"So I hoped you'd have a change of heart and stop this life. But I guess you don't care about your mother. She'll find out you have no remorse about taking drugs, asking me to do your work and almost burning down a class. I'd also love to be around when you introduce her to Amy." Dan told Mart calmly. He kept his tone matter of fact as he talked to Mart with no hint of a definite accusation.

Mart paled but quickly ralied, "moms won't believe it Dan", he stated firmly. "I am her golden haired boy who can do no wrong", he now sounded sure of himself so Dan figured it was time to ask more blunt questions, "So you wore gloves when you set that fire or are sure that you left no evidence", he said calmly.

An image of himself standing with lighter in hand sprung into Mart's mind. He could see his bare hands gripping the lighter and touching it to some newspapers. Then he remembered…oh no…

Picking himself of the ground Mart raced into his room and while Dan watched from the door began to throw things about in a frenzy. "Where is it… ",Mart gibbered as clothes piled high onto the ground.

"Where is what", Dan asked as he watched the antics. The actions were not surprising to him as he had to face his own room being trashed that time when he'd hidden the pill bottle from his friend. 'The lighter I'm sure I didn't leave it there", Mart told him anxiously.

For the first time Dan recognized fear in Mart's voice. He'd probably been high when setting that fire and now he was coming down and reality was biting.

"If you left it at the scene then you have only one choice Mart, confess now. If you wait until after Tuesday they are going to increase the charges", Dan pleaded.

The contents of Marts' drawers now joined his clothes on the ground, "oh no, oh no", Mart muttered loudly his words becoming a litany.

Dan stood by the open door sadly watching as the room was emptied and no lighter was discovered.

"Please Dan get whoever gave you that alibi to say they lied", Mart begged as tears rolled down his face and he slumped once more to the ground. Curling himself into a ball on top of the pile of clothing Mart looked a truly broken sight.

But Dan was not backing down yet as he been with this before with Mart and knew that he'd be magically alright if he said the word, yes. But this time Dan was not going to do that, "It was the college chaplain Mart so his word is unimpeachable. Anyway as I said I am not lying for you anymore. I am giving you a choice confess now and give your self a chance at redemption. Or carry on this charade and face the concequences", he added the last word bluntly , "alone".

Mart could feel himself spiraling down a large black hole but was desperately clinging to anything he could. "Amy will say I was with her that night", he stated with a smile."Yes that's it she can be my alibi ". He got back up and Dan saw that true to form the tears were vanishing. He was beginning to lose this fight so reached hard to find some more weapons. He knew from experience what the leaders of gangs could be like and doubted Amy's father would be that different.

"Really ,so Amy must love you alot if she's prepared to lie to the authorities and keep it up when they find evidence to refute her. Her father loves you enough to let his daughter make that sacrifice especially since the cops are trying to find anything to use against their whole family. You know that they will face worse jail time than you ever will", Dan challenged.

An image of amy's father sprung into Mart's mind, he was a huge man being a total of 6 foot 6 inches of pure muscle. His face was like a bull dog, jowly, heavy set, with a permanent scowl. He'd stood right in Mart's face the first time he was introduced and said, "you better look after my girl brat, otherwise we will have words".

That he was not kidding was painfully obvious. For the first time real fear was pushing its way through the fog of Mart's brain. This man could potentially do very bad things to him if he even hinted that Amy was involved in drugs. The fact that she was would make absolutely no difference to this man. It occured to Mart rather painfully that he was what they referred to as the 'fall guy'. The one that took the blame when suspicion fell on any of the gang.

He closed his eyes to escape this reality but all he saw was his mothers face strewn with tears and his fathers pale and shocked.

Dan recognised the moment when Mart's world suddenly came crashing down around him and he truly understood what he had done."The tears that fell as he lay upon the pile of clothing on the floor were no longer forced or put on but real. Sobs became heart rendering as he cried for all he had lost.

"What will the police do with me", Mart sobbed. Dan swallowed as he rmembered lying face down on the ground struggling while his arms were pulled back and cuffed. At barely 14 he'd had alot more bravado than Mart, swearing and calling the police a whole lot of names. Though it'd be different for Mart it was still not going to be easy going through the process of being fingerprinted and photographed. "I will come with you when you confess, Dan reassured ,"and will try to stay with you until your parents arrive. "You won't have to go through rehab or anything else alone Mart, you will have alot of supporters", he stated.

Mart just moved his head fractionly as he took this all in. "Yeah I suppose mom and dad won't throw me out or anything and Di will come around if I sweet talk her a bit." It might be alright", he sobbed.

Dan felt his fingers tense as Mart mentioned Di. He supposed he had made alot of sacrifices for Mart and would have to make even more in the future. How could he get Mart back on the road to recovery then steal the woman who he once proclaimed was the love of his life. Wasn't that kind of low.

At that very moment Dan wished he did not have a conscience . But he held out his hand and said, "come on Mart, lets face this fire together.

MArt reached out and took his hand and let himself be pulled up. Dan could feel the tremours coursing through his friends body and knew he was going to feel even worse as this day progressed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –consequences

Mart was shivering as he looked through the bars of the cell. It had so far been an awful day as he'd faced the college head and confessed to his actions. That Brian and Dan both stood by his side only helped ease the pain somewhat. When he was led away in handcuffs he thought his brother would pass out. The reality of how things stood was biting hard, in the crimes department he'd only face charges for arson. On the college front he'd been told all of his work was now invalid and he'd have to sit all the papers again. The head had made it clear he preferred that he did that at another college.

Then there were the drugs, he was already feeling minor effects of withdrawal and could feel the fear building as he imagined how much worse it was going to get.

"Your parents are on the way with the bail money", one detective told him with a scowl.

Mart swallowed knowing that the bail was several thousand dollars and that his parents would have had to borrow the money. For the first time in a long time genuine guilt was beginning to overwhelm him.

"I just can't believe he'd do this", Helen Belden told detective William Heller as she and Peter sat in his office . There must be some mistake", Peter agreed. They had both been shocked at the call they'd received from Brian but even though they knew their oldest son would never lie were still coming to terms with the information.

William had done this many times before and knew that many parents would blindly keep up the belief in their childrens innocence even under pressure. Helen Belden would have normally been a rosy coloured woman he surmised but now she had no colour in her face and looked old beyond her years. Mr Belden looked like a robot making no movement or sound his face expressionless , his hands though moved constantly twiddling around each other.

"He did confess", William pointed out. "It was better for him that he did as we found his prints on a lighter at the scene". Helen went even paler at this bit of information. Peter was just shaking his head, "why would he do this", he asked. "He has been taking drugs Mr Belden and they are clouding his judgement", William stated. He honestly thought Mrs Belden was going to faint at that point, she had gone even paler and still. But it was Peter Belden who choked out, "no, not Mart", in a shattered voice. "We have tested him, Mr Belden and the tests are conclusive. I am sorry", he stated.

Peter reached over and gripped his wife's hand hard, "We thought it was Daniel Mangan who was accused of the arson", he stated. He'd heard from Matt Wheeler how Bill had gone storming out of his apartment because Dan was in trouble. 'Dan originally did confess to the arson but was given an alibi", William reported, he paused knowing this bit was going to hurt.

"Your son told me that he had being coercing Daniel into covering for him. He got him to do his classwork so he could stay in college and get good grades. Then he assaulted him to try and convince him to say he set the fire himself." Mart had tearfully blurted this story out in the cells.

"Not my Mart, no, no, no" Helen Beldens voice had risen shrilly and she was reaching her hands up and putting them over her ears. Peters was gripping his fingers so tightly he thought they might snap off.

"Mart would never hurt Dan", Peter stated in shock. "Daniel told me he did not fight back because he knew Martin was not himself", William stated.

I believe your son fell under the influence of a local girl with gang affiliations" . He has however refused to testify against her or her family", he continued.

Peter was biting his lip, "would it help him if he did", he asked. William knew the answer should be yes and that he should ask the parents to convince their son to change his mind. But he'd also been down this road before and knew what would happen to Martin if he did testify. "It'd help him into an early grave", he told the shocked couple honestly.

"Your son is lucky it is a first offense and with the assurance of help for his drug addictions he may get a light sentence. I know you are shocked by all this and disbelieving but it has happened to the well brought up sons and daughter of many families before. The main thing to going forward to face the future will be you acknowledging your son has a problem then getting him the help he needs," William told them firmly.

Peter looked down at his shaking hands and then over at his devastated wife. He knew she was still in denial and hence it was him who had to be the strong one, "will you take us to him now", he asked. William nodded and helped a shaky Helen stand. He knew without a doubt that after this visit the parents would no longer be able to deny anything. He could see this was hitting them hard and wished he could spare them the sight of their son in the grips of withdrawal.

"I want to rip Martin's head off and put it in a jar", Bill stormed at his nephew as he drove them both through the city. He'd been present when a weeping Mart had confessed to hurting his nephew and was now venting his anger."

Dan didn't reply just settling back into the car seat and feeling exhaustion hit him again.

"I should take you somewhere to rest", Bill stated in concern as he looked at his nephew.

Quickly opening his eyes Dan hurried to pull himself togther, "no, I'm fine Uncle Bill lets just go and have some food like I suggested".

They pulled up outside a restaurant and Bill hesitated, "This looks a little outside my price range Dan. Plus I had hoped we could go somewhere a little quieter", he hinted.

Dan ignored him getting out of the car and leaving him to trail curiously behind. It wasn't until he got inside the doors and saw Mr Lynch and Diana greeting guests that he understood why Dan had come here. Hanging back a little he watched as his nephew went up to Diana and pulled her away from her father. They disappeared off together to one side but Bill found that if he looked in a mirror on the wall he could see the two of them talking. Seconds later Di was in Dans arms and Bill guessed she'd just been told.

"Hey Bill", removing his eyes from Dan and Di Bill found Mr Lynch looking seriously at him.

Bill greeted the millionaire and agreed when he was invited to join him at a table.

If he looked slightly to the left he could still see Dan and Diana and was feeling increasing intrigued as he watched them interact.

"I'm so sorry I had to tell you this Di", Dan remarked as he pulled back from her after telling her Mart was in a cell. He kept one hand firmly on Di's not wanting to totally break off contact. 'Di found a wave of betrayal hitting her hard and turned some of that anger on Dan, "I know that being in trouble with the law is not the only thing he's done Dan", she told him harshly." Some of my friends felt it was better that I knew about him and Amy. Did he choose to go to her because I said I'd rather wait until we were committed to each other before we..", she stopped as she realised Dan was going red. "I guess I shouldn't get that personal Dan but it feels like he got a knife and stabbed me straight through the heart, Di shakily told him. "I know Di", Dan pulled her close again and felt warmness envelope him as he held her. He moved his hands further up her back and put his head close to his. "I didn't like the fact he was doing that to you Di", he told her earnestly.

Now Di pulled back again and Dan saw a flash of anger in her eyes. "Yet you still lied about how much he cared for me", she accused.

Bill could tell by the tenseness that now the two were having some sort of serious conversation. Feeling eyes on him Bill flushed as he turned to Di's father," Ah I see you have been watching", Mr Lynch stated as he pointed at the mirror. 'Yes", Bill agreed.

"So what do you think", Mr Lynch asked pointing to the reflection. "I think Dan forgot to mention something", Bill told him boldly. "Yes it is kind of obvious isn't it", Mr Lynch agreed," you can see it in the way he touches her and speaks to her. I don't think he ever intended it to happen but it did." My question would be does he have the courage to pursue something or will he let her slip through his fingers out of misguided loyaty to Martin Belden."

Bill wondered exactly the same thing and settled himself beside the millionaire as the two of them quite blatantly observed the couple in the mirror.

Dan was silent as Di accused him ,his heart beating rapidly. The thought that Di might end up not wanting to be friend or anything else because of keeping Mart's secret was more painful than he thought. What he said in the next few minutes might ever make or break his future. When he looked at Di and held her he realized how much he wanted that future and the only way he could get it was to take a risk. "What I said to you wasn't out of Mart's heart it was out of my own", Dan boldly told her as he stroked her hand. "I couldn't really help falling for you Di Lynch", he confessed.

Di stared at him. She recalled her long time dream of one day marrying Martin Belden. It had remained a shiny and probably future until it had all come crashing down rather abruptly. The pain at what he done to her was still fresh and she doubted that she would ever truly forgive him. Yet she wondered at why she was not somewhere now bawling her eyes out and smashing things against the wall. When she felt the warmth of fingers stroking her hand and looked into a pair of compassionate dark brown eyes she suddenly knew the answer. 'I should be feeling shattered", she told Dan, "but I think deep down I knew there was something wrong with Mart and I and that it was going to end in tears. I think that's why I started to let go of his love and let myself enjoy being with you".

Dan's eyes were widening, "Di are you saying… ",he asked. Di simply reached out and pulled him close then kissed him firmly." I am saying that both of us need to move on from Mart Belden Dan and give ourselves a chance at something more", she concluded as the kiss ended.

Bill found himself smiling and as he turned saw the smile echoed on Di's fathers face. "Your Dan has treated her like how she deserves to be treated", Mr Lynch told him, "I have no objections to the match.

"Neither do I", replied Bill. "What about Mart Belden though", he wondered out loud.

Mr Lynch had a stony look in his eyes as he replied, "he had his chance Bill and he wrecked it".

"Yes but I think he will wake up one day and live to regret all his mistakes and then he'll come for Di" ,Bill stated.

"I'll meet him at the door with my shotgun", Mr Lynch replied firmly. At first Bill thought it was a joke but when he looked at the millionaires face he recognised he was totally serious. Mart had just paid another price for his actions, he'd lost the respect and love of the man that could have been his future father in law.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- family matters

Honey Wheeler had never seen Trixie so still or so quiet. Her friend sat on a bed in manor house staring into space while Honey watched and didn't know what to do or say. It'd been a few hours earlier that Trxie and Bobby had turned up on the doorstep . While Bobby had gone to play her friend had told her the truly awful news of Mart's arrest.

Honey had already given Trix a hug while she'd cried and did not know what to do next. So she settled for just sitting herself nearby. When Miss Trask came down the corridor she felt relieved knowing the older woman was good at dealing with all sorts of crisis.

Miss Trask quietly approached Trixie and sat beside her on the bed. "Sweetie, I have just heard what happened, she announced, "I am so sorry".

Trixie just moved her head. Observing the signs of shock Miss Trask pulled her close, "it must hurt a lot to hear this news", she softly observed . A pale looking Trix turned her head and whispered "he's my almost twin. "We have always been so alike in many ways ,yet now he's done something…." she broke off and sobbed while Miss Trask patted her back. "I just don't understand how he could even do this." Trixie mangaged to get out. She hung her head, "I shamefully thought it was kind of alright when everyone thought it was Dan ." But not Mart ,no way, never, never", her voice rose higher and higher. Dad could bearly speak to me he was so upset and as for moms she couldn't say anything, I don't think they'll ever get over this", Trixie stated sadly. "I don't think I'll ever get over this". "You have a right to feel confused and upset Trixie. But he is still your brother and will need your support to get to normal", Marjory told her. Rubbing her eyes furiously as she tried to restrain more tears Trixie declared, "I just won't know what to say to him anymore".

Miss Trask cast a sad glance at Honey. 'Sometimes words don't matter Trix, just stand by his and your parents side." Trixie nodded slowly but cast a sad glance down the hall as she heard Bobby's laughter. "So what do I say to him, she begged.

Miss Trask put her hand on Trixie's ,"why don't you let me deal with that, she replied. Trixie felt relief fill her knowing that Miss Trask could handle things way more sensitively than she ever could.

"I should go see the Beldens", Dan declared as he settled back into the car beside his uncle.

"Why", Bill Regan asked having a suspision he knew the answer but just wanting to make sure he was right. "To apologise of course", Dan responded "If it wasn't for me… he stopped when he felt his uncle grip him hard around the arm. That is exactly what I thought you'd be thinking", Bill declared , 'I wondered how long before the guilt trip started. "So you forced Mart to get involved with that girl or tied him down while you gave him the drugs."

"Of course not Uncle Bill ", Dan insisted. "But I still should have said something earlier before it came to this. If I hadn't done all that pretending for him…."

Stop that", now his uncles voice snapped hard, "Mart might have just got someone else to do it instead Dan. "

Pulling over the car to the side of the road Bill turned himself around to face his anxious nephew. "Dan I am going to be honest and say yes, you should have said something about Mart's problems. But I think even if you did it'd take awhile for people to believe you. It might have even been that others thought you were accusing Mart because you had a problem". His Uncle looked down, "I have to admit I accepted the news you were in trouble way to easy". I am sorry for that", he apologised.

Reaching out to take his nephews hand Bill remarked, "maybe we are too alike Dan, we are both loners who have only a small circle of people we rely on. Both of us havbe lost a lot of people we love in our lives and it has influences our choices. I think we both need to change, to reach out more. We certainly need to do more than just ring each other. You need to come home and visit Dan."

Dan swallowed, and felt tears coming again. Good grief what happened to the staunch Dan he thought in disgust. "What is it Dan", his uncle asked gently. "I can't got home uncle Bill. "I just think to much about what happened to Mr Maypenny", he choked out.

That day had started like any other for Dan, he'd breakfasted with the older man then went off on Spartan to do his jobs while Mr maypenny went the opposite direction. Around noon Dan had come back to the cabin to have a bite to eat. It had been almost strangely quiet with no sign of Mr Maypenny's horse in the stable. At that point Dan had began to feel like something was wrong . Mounting back up upon Spartan Dan had begun to retrace the old mans trail. He had found him looking like he was asleep leaning against a tree. When calling his name and then shaking him had not elicted a response Dan had begun to panic. Reaching for the carotid artery in the neck Dan felt no pulse, so he'd began CPR and continued until he'd actually passed out himself. He awoke in a hospital to find out Mr Maypenny had died and he'd had to go through every harrowing detail with the authorities. Feeling drained emotionally afterwards he'd stayed long enough for Maypenny's funeral before he fled to the college.

Bill Regan thought about saying many comforting things but in the end decided that actions speak louder than words and just held Dan tight. He kicked himself mentally that hugging his nephew was so unfamiliar to him and vowed he'd change things starting right now.

"I'll come with you and sort things out at the cabin", he offered. Dan ventured a small smile, 'thanks uncle Bill", he stated .

Having got permission to take leave from the college Dan returned to his room to pack some things. When he found Peter Belden going through Mart's stuff he just stood and stared uncertain what to say.

"We have booked Martin into a rehab centre", Peter told Dan. "He's not going home to Bobby and the rest of the family until he is free from the influence of what he's been taking", Peter voice sounded dry and choked , a man who'd cried a lot recently.

"That sounds like a good plan Mr Belden", Dan said carefully. "I know you offered to support him and thank you very much for that. After what I heard he did to you I think you were very generous", now Peter had an intense pain in his voice.

Dan sat down on the sofa thinking carefully about his next words, "it was very painful watching Mart go through this", Dan told him," I only offered to help him because I knew that deep down he'd never want to hurt you or Helen. I thought that if I could keep up the good standards myself then he'd just be able to take back his life and you'd never have to know".

"It hurts so much that I was wrong", Dan admitted. Peter approached him and Dan waited for the tirade of anger to come. But all Peter Belden did was pull him into his arms and tell him, "I wish Mart had thought as much of us as you did".

Dan went back into his own room and kept on packing. "Do you know where to find this girl Mart has been…Peter paused and went red, he did not like to think about Mart actually sleeping with someone, "umm hanging around with", he concluded.

Dan was about to reply when he looked toward the open door and saw Amy standing there.

"I'm here", the teenager stated loudly. Peter turned and stared at the girl, 'he could see she was only about 18 yet she looked closer to 25 with heavy make up harshening her features. Wearing only a sheer tank top with a black bra that was barely containing her breasts and shorts that almost qualified as underwear Amy also left not much to the imagination. Peter found himself struggling to find a safe place to put his eyes as she came closer to him. "Young lady we need to talk about my son", Peter finally got out. He was being generous with the word lady as she defintely didn't fit his definition. But he was a gentleman and would not call her the word that had initiallly shot through his mind.

"Yeah we do need to talk, Amy insisted , "I need to know that he's going to keep supporting me, or if you are". She crossed her hands across her chest and stared at him boldly. "Why should either my son or I support you young lady. I want my son to have nothing more to do with you", Peter told her bluntly.

Amy shook her head, "I pegged him for the honorable type and not the sort that runs out on his child", she patted her so far flat stomach.

Peter went white and wobbled on his feet totally shocked by her words.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- true act of friendship

"Amy, I seriously hope you are not spinning some tale", Dan demanded of her before a still shocked Peter could even open his mouth. "Of course not, I did the test myself", she waved the strip in front of their eyes. "So are you going to support us", she challenged Peter Belden. Peter had never intended to have anyone like Amy as the mother of any of his grandchildren but nodded. "Good you can start by giving me some money for medical expenses", Amy demanded. "How much". Peter asked reaching for his wallet. "Two hundred dollars will do", Amy suggested. Peter paused, "I don't think I have that much on me", he told her. She just looked at him, "then I suggest you get it, before I pay your wife a little visit and tell her all about what her sons like as a lover".

Peter had never experienced being spoken to like that by any woman and struggled to form his next words, "young lady there is no need for threats, our family will support you, I give you my word", he told her.

"Yeah well peoples word means little to me, only the cash will say how serious you are, I expect to see that 200 dollars by the end of the day. Then I'll see another 200 every week after that", she told Peter firmly.

Blackmail, that was what Peter knew Amy was trying to do. But even that knowledge didn't shake loose the honorable part of him. If she was pregnant with Marts baby then he had to take care of her.

He was about to agree to her terms when Dan stepped forward, "what guarantee has he got that the baby is even Mart's", he demanded. Amy went red , "are you calling me a liar Daniel Mangan, she hissed. "No, I am just saying that I happen to know that Mart is not the only one you have been with", Dan responded evenly. "Let me see there is Jed Greeves, then of course Darius Mitchel but if they were the fathers it would be bad luck as their families are very poor", he challeneged.

Amy approached Dan until she stood in front of him and looked him straight in the eye, "you should not talk to me like that", she growled. "You are the one asking for money and making threats", Dan bandied back," if you want the money then you must know there'd be a price to pay. Prove Mart is the father or leave Mr Belden alone because you've caused the whole family enough pain", he told her forcefully.

For a moment Amy just stood and stared at him. Peter watched the slient battle of stares until Amy turned and walked off.

If you hear from her again then unfortunately Mart is the father", Dan told Peter " you'll have to figure out how to handle things".

Peter found himself hoping he'd never see or hear from Amy Morely again. "Thank you for that as well Dan, I probably would have just given her the money," he confessed. "Yeah I think she was counting on that", Dan told him. "It is what they do, prey on those who have honor", he looked into Peter's eyes and with sadness confessed, "I have done it myself. That's how I know how to play the game." Some part of what I was will always be here", Dan touched his heart, "and here", he touched his head, "it never really leaves you but with strong support, you learn to be something else. I should thank you, Helen, Uncle Bill and others for helping me be someone else. I'll be there for Mart", he swore again.

Peter reached out and took his hand, "thank you again Dan. I know Mart will in time cherish your support. But I also don't want you to forget about yourself. I know Mart would want you to be all that you can be".

Dan acknowledged his words.

He left not long after making his way through the college corridors to where his Uncle Bill waited with the car. As he approached the car he saw his Uncle engaged in conversation with Dale Yates. "I'll just wait in here for you", his Uncle told him as he slipped into the car.

Dan looked at the teacher and knew he had to tell him something very important, "thank you for your support, he stated," I know what you did had unforeseen consequences. I honestly did not know Mart would react as he did."

Dale nodded, "I know that Dan" he reassured. "You also knew right for the beginning that I never did it, Dan stated . "Yes and so did Greer. I am sorry we both yelled at you but we were hoping you'd simply crack and tell us what was going on. " He shook his head at Dan, "you have a lot of courage and determination Dan, but you need to be careful it is not misplaced." Dan sighed, "I honestly thought Mart would see sense", he stated. "Yeah and what about you if he did Dan, you'd have had to repeat a year at least ", Dale countered.

"I know only to well what could have happened", Dan voice still held an element of fear at the thought he could have actually ended up in jail. "Yes, I know you do", Dale told him softly. "I also want you to think about the future. Martin is going to have to leave this college, that is a fact. But you do not have to follow him Daniel. You can have a bright future here if you let yourself."

Dan ventured the first smile that he'd made in a while, "thank you for that Mr Yates. I should also thank the head for allowing the leniency afforded to Mart. If you knew it wasn't me from the beginning then he did not have to allow that stipulation."

"No he didn't Dan", Dale acknowledged, "But I think he did that more for me than for you", Dale bet down and looked into the car at Bill Regan, "family is important Dan and should not be allowed to slip away for any reason." Dan thought there was a something he was missing in that comment. When he saw the head of the college coming toward them holding Jarrod's hand firmly he looked over at Dale Yates. "Jarrods mother was Greer's sister", Dale explained. Dan was startled as he'd never heard of any connection between the two men. "Grief can make you do things you'd never normally do Dan, like not letting an uncle see his nephew", Dale nodded at Greer and Jarrod. "But time can heal things for all of us", he smiled at Dan. "Go and enjoy being with your uncle Daniel Mangan then come back and show me exactly how smart you really are", Dale challenged. Dan found his smile widening as he again thanked the teacher.

Sliding back beside his uncle Dan could feel a inquiring gaze upon him, "you have something to say", he asked. "Yeah just that I hope you listen to him Dan", Bill told him." I never had the opportunity for much schooling myself. So naturally I want something better for you. You got an A an a senior level paper Dan, that tells me you might be a lot smarter than you have ever let on". He glared at Dan , "stop acting dense Dan and let yourself experience a better future." Dan looked down, "it was never really a good idea for a gang member to be smarter than those who have the authority to hurt you", he told his uncle sadly." I guess I got good at pretending, too good".

"Yeah well that life is well over for you Dan", Bill squeezed his nephews hand hard," I now know you'll never go back. So just go forward."

Dan acknowledged his words smiling and could not help the tease as his uncle began to move the car, "if you want to go forward then you shouldn't have put the car in reverse uncle Bill,"

Bill Regan looked over at him and started to laugh, he was looking forward to actually getting to know more about the complex person that was his nephew.

EPILOGUE

Several months later

Mart Belden passed his money over the counter to the lady in the florist shop. 'These are the best flowers in the shop", the lady complemented," she must be something very special", she added. "Yes, she is", Mart agreed as he thought of beautiful dark haired Diana Lynch.

He was well on the road to recovery now. But as he got better the knowledge of what he'd done and who he'd hurt bit hard. He'd been fortunate in that Amy Morely had lied about him fathering her child and he did not have to see her again. That made a future with Di a possibility again. But he recognized he'd hurt her badly.

That was not going to stop him trying to rekindle what they had. He was back on track to a future now even thought it was going to be struggle. He'd found it hard to get accepted to another college . Then the class work was more difficult than he'd expected which was properly payback for letting Dan do all those papers for him in the past.

Thinking about Dan made Mart smile. He'd seen him a lot as he'd been in rehab, one of the few people he was allowed to see. They'd slowly began to repair their almost broken friendship . Mart was confident things would be as they were between them soon.

Repairing his families trust had also taken some work. He had kicked himself a thousand times for the pain he'd caused his parents and vowed that he'd never shame them again. He was going to engineer a bright future and once again make them proud. The first step was getting back with the woman he vowed once to spend his life with.

Pulling his car up outside the Lynches home. Mart carefully adjusted his appearance, checked over the flowers then stepped out. He decided to forgo the formality of knocking on the door and made his way around to the garden's intending on going into the side entrance.

As he got nearer he could hear laughter of two people. Recognition of the voices made him slip behind some bushes and continue along the row of until a gap allowed him a clear view of what was going on.

There on the grass in front of him was Diana looking stunning in a simple dress as she lay on a blanket on the grass and laughed. Mart forced his eyes from Diana to the man who was feeding her grapes and making her laugh, Dan. His heart froze as Dan leaned down and kissed Diana solidly. The kiss seemed to go on forever and Mart found himself squeezing the life out the flowers in his hand. In all his conversations with Dan this was one thing he'd never mentioned.

But then Mart reflected what was he going to say, "hey Mart I stole your girl".

Anger overwhelmed him and he almost jumped from the bushes to yell at the couple.

But then an angry conversation he'd had with Dan while in the grips of addiction shot into his mind, "Dan you have to do this paper for me, I just cant". "Mart you told me last week and the week before that you were getting help, that's why I did you last papers. But you have broken your promise again. Mart all I am doing is helping you with your addiction", Dan had sadly told him.

"If you don't help me then you're not my friend, Dan. Not the one moms helped get out of your own problems by giving your uncle advise. Not the one she and Dad gave references to when you wanted a loan. Not the one they cared about almost as much as they cared about us, their own sons. Maybe she should have told your uncle to leave you in that jail in the city. You'd probably have been better off", Mart growled. He recalled that instead of going red with anger Dan had gone white, "thanks for throwing that in my face friend", he remarked. "Yeah well just reminding you who you own your loyalty to friend", Mart had spat back. In the end he'd gotten Dan to do another paper for him. That had not been the first or last time he'd spouted awful things out of his mouth to try and control his friends actions.

So maybe he deserved the fact that Dan had now gone out with the girl he'd loved.

"He didn't do it deliberately Martin Belden, Mr Lynch voice whispered to him as he joined him in the shrubbery.

"When you send Dan to take your place at those dates with Diana you set in motion a chain of events. Since you had no words of love to offer her, she began to listen to those Dan told her. Even then it was him who resisted not her Martin. He never wanted to be the one who stole your girlfriend. But Di made a choice Mart, she chose someone who treated her like a lady and did not proclaim love only to go off and seek the bed of another, Mr Lynch voice held distinct warning as he said that.

"You hurt them both Mart. If I was in Diana's or Dan's place I would perhaps never forgive you", he continued bluntly. "But both of them are forgiving". He paused, "so now the next move is up to you Mart. You must show them what it is truly like to be a friend."

Mr Lynch held his gaze for a second longer then slipped back out onto a lawn. Dan was kissing Di again and she was laughing ,her face bright with happiness. Mart looked down at the flowers in his and and saw a wet piece of moisture fall onto them.

He'd lost the love and respect of someone important to him. But he hadn't lost either of their friendships, not yet anyway. But if he did what he really wanted to do (whack Dan hard) then he would because it would not change how she felt about him.

So he had to be a friend. Throwing the flowers forcefully down the nearby hill Mart Belden turned and walked away leaving his two friends to the promise of their future and himself to keeping the promise of the friendship. He knew it'd almost kill him to see them kiss and touch but he'd have to endure. Seeing them did not make him want to go back to Amy or his old life, he'd caused enough pain. He'd go on and meet someone. Create himself a new future. But it'd live in his heart forever what could have been.

THE END


End file.
